


Ombres et Lumières

by SpoiledChild



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Creeper Peter, F/F, F/M, Family, M/M, Manipulation, Pack Feels, Psycho Kate, Rape/Non-con Elements, Romance, Trauma
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-05-25 03:30:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 26,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6178582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpoiledChild/pseuds/SpoiledChild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La vie est surprenante. Danny sauve Derek d'une garde à vue inutile et le loup se retrouve à avoir une excuse pour se rapprocher de Stiles qui va malgré lui attirer des ennuis : Un Alpha taré et pervers, des chasseurs belliqueux, une meute en formation, une vengeance, des morts Sterek Steter! Laura/Kate scIsaac scott/allison et pourquoi pas stilinski/argent?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Surprise

_**Chapitre 1 : "Surprise"** _

_**"La vie est parfois très surprenante. Elle vous envoit dans la direction que vous n'aviez pas prévu. Juste pour percuter quelqu'un d'autre."** _

_**'  
** _

C'était un jeudi comme les autres ou presque. Danny était sorti de son entraînement et déambulait tranquillement dans la rue pour détendre ses muscles avant de rentrer chez lui. Perdu dans ses pensées, il avançait au ralentit détaillant par moment les passants, tressaillant quand il croisait un visage lui rappelant douloureusement son ex. Quand soudain, son regard fut attiré par une silhouette connue. Connue pour incarner un fantasme récent de l'adolescent gay : Danny venait à nouveau de repérer le cousin de Stiles. Le beau brun ténébreux et hyper sexy cousin de Stiles. Celui là même qu'il avait vu torse nu quelques jours plutôt. Cette image effleurait à peine son esprit qu'il bandait. Sérieusement, rien que le regard de ce gars était excitant. Son tatouage et son air de mauvais garçon étaient plus attirants que n'importe quelle image de magazine.

Jamais Danny n'avait pensé qu'il pourrait le recroiser par hasard en ville, même s'il le cherchait parfois des yeux. Il s'était fait une raison. Miguel resterait un super fantasme vivant certainement loin d'ici, pour ce qu'il en savait car il n'avait pas osé questionner Stilinski. D'un autre côté, c'est comme si la chance lui faisait signe car le trouver à quelques mètres de lui ... c'était plus que du hasard, c'était de la tentation.

Il se résolut donc à tenter une approche. Après tout, qui ne tente rien, n'a rien et le dit Miguel avait quand même prit le temps de se changer devant lui à plusieurs reprises en moins d'un quart d'heure. Alors qu'il se connaissait à peine ... Peut-être était-ce une approche un peu direct ? En tout cas, Danny avait bien senti toute la sensualité qu'il mettait à se changer comme un mannequin pour satisfaire son public. Un vrai show. Il s'était plusieurs fois repassé la scène en essayant de trouver ce qu'il aurait pu dire, au lieu de rougir comme une collégienne. Bien sûr, il l'avait impressionné avec son petit truc de geek que Stiles lui avait demandé. Rien de plus facile. Mais, il n'avait pas réussi à engager la conversation directement avec lui, il n'avait fait que le fixer bêtement le reste du temps.

A la base, il était venu pour faire de la biologie à la demande de Stiles. D'ailleurs, il n'avait pas fait de biologie à proprement parlé mais il n'avait pas perdu au change. Et, il avait même une chance de remporter le jackpot dans quelques minutes, si ...

Miguel était devant le garagiste attendant visiblement que ce dernier revienne.

Danny se motiva, après tout il était un joueur phare de l'équipe de crosse, le gardien de but, il n'avait peur de rien. Et même si Miguel n'était pas intéressé et qu'il se prenait son poing dans la figure, en plus d'un magistral râteau, et bien, ça ne ferait pas plus mal que le match de finale de l'année dernière. Au moins, il aurait tenté le coup ... il pensa au torse nu et musclé.

Et, il s'approcha d'un pas décidé, un joli sourire sur les lèvres et le salua en tendant la main d'un air avenant.

-Salut Miguel, c'est Danny, le copain de Styles, précisa-t-il devant le regard incertain qui lui faisait face.

Miguel finit par lui saisir la main pour lui rendre son salut et se tourna d'un air agacé vers l'intérieur du garage comme si le propriétaire allait en surgir immédiatement avec la pièce dont il avait besoin par la seule force de son regard.

Vu l'air peu intéressé de son vis à vis, Danny se força pour débuter la conversation.

-Tu as un problème mécanique ?

-Oui, répondit Miguel laconiquement.

-Je m'y connais, si tu veux, je pourrais jeter un œil, si tu as besoin ... ou comme tu veux..., glissa Danny finalement pas très à l'aise.

Son interlocuteur sembla jeter un regard désespéré vers le garage avant de se tourner vers Danny et de lui répondre de la manière la plus aimable qu'il le pouvait, de bien vouloir se donner la peine. Il souleva le capot et laissa l'autre se pencher.

Danny laissa tomber son sac sur le trottoir et s'avança vers le moteur de la camaro.

-Maintenant, as-tu un alternateur dans ton sac ? demanda placidement le beau brun.

-Non, mais je pourrais te le poser en un temps record et sans frais, répliqua Danny pas du tout déstabilisé. Quand notre ami Benji, escroc notoire, aura rapporté la pièce et que j'aurais pris le temps de vérifier qu'il n'essaye pas de te refourguer de la camelote, je te change ça gratuitement.

Perplexe, Miguel haussa les sourcils. Pour lui dans la vie, rien n'était gratuit et ce gars sortit de nul part espérait certainement quelque chose qu'il ne pourrait pas lui donner. Il allait le remballer quand deux véhicules de police lui coupèrent toute retraite et que le shérif pointa son arme sur lui. Ok, cette journée était pourrie. Définitivement pourrie.

-Pas un geste ! Laisse tes mains en évidence, prévint le shérif avant de dire à ses gars qu'ils pouvaient le menotter.

Danny ne comprenait absolument rien à ce qu'il se passait. Miguel se laissait faire avec un petit sourire désabusé, comme s'il s'était attendu à ce genre d'issue pour sa journée.

-Shérif, vous arrêtez votre neveu Miguel pour quelle raison au juste ? s'approcha Danny un peu interloqué par la brusque arrestation façon série télé.

-Où as-tu pêché que c'était mon neveu ? demanda le shérif, soudainement intéressé par le joueur de crosse.

-Chez vous shérif, il était dans la chambre de Stiles entrain de faire des "essayages" de t-shirts devant votre fils, Stiles m'a dit lui-même que c'était son cousin ! répondit le jeune homme avant de réaliser quelque chose, une chose anodine qui aurait dû lui sauter aux yeux. Oh putain, je suis con. En fait, j'avais aucune chance. C'était pour lui qu'il faisait ça.

Le shérif le fixait droit dans les yeux pour essayer de suivre le cheminement de ses pensées adolescentes. Derek Hale faisait des essayages de fringues dans la chambre de son fils ? Des images arrivèrent jusqu'à son cerveau et il essaya de les trier. Il mit un instant de côté, le fait qu'un meurtrier présumé puisse avoir une relation, de quelque nature qu'elle soit, avec son propre fils, venant de celui-ci, il n'y avait absolument rien d'étonnant. Il jeta un regard à Derek assis à l'arrière de sa voiture de fonction. Celui-ci haussa un sourcil perplexe avant de relever le coin de ses lèvres de manières ironiques comme s'il savourait une blague qu'il était le seul à comprendre.

-Bien-bien et quand cette séance d'essayage a-t-elle eu lieu ? demanda-t-il en se pinçant l'arête du nez, persuadé que Derek avait désormais un alibi en béton pour la journée du meurtre et qu'il allait devoir reprendre son enquête à zéro.

-Jeudi dernier après l'entraînement, en début de soirée, je vous ai croisé sortant de chez vous. On s'est salué, je suis monté directement dans la chambre de Stiles et ils étaient déjà dans la chambre. Donc, Stiles qui avait l'air gêné, et je comprends un peu pourquoi maintenant, m'a dit que c'était son cousin Miguel. Avant d'enchaîner sur je ne sais plus trop quoi comme d'habitude. En fait, je crois que j'ai interrompu quelque chose en arrivant … et puis quand on s'est quitté, ils sont partis ensemble de leur côté ... dans cette voiture. Cette façon de se comprendre sans se parler, ils avaient l'air proche mais j'avais mis ça sur le compte du lien familiale.

Ça, il voulait bien le croire. Factuel et précis, il n'avait donc pas rêvé quand il avait entendu Stiles parler dans sa chambre. Et dire, qu'il l'avait obligé à faire un câlin ... Son fils avait eu l'air gêné mais il avait juste la même attitude que d'habitude en public. Le shérif secoua sa tête pour chasser l'impression désagréable d'avoir tenter de faire mourir de honte son propre fils. Pas facile d'élever un enfant seul avec un métier aussi prenant, et il se targuait de pouvoir deviner les petits secrets de l'adolescent, après tout c'était son métier. Enfin dans la limite du raisonnable, il ne fouinait pas non plus dans ses affaires, il regarda à nouveau Derek en se disant qu'il aurait peut-être dû. Puis, il revint à Danny qui semblait se morfondre d'avoir fait du rentre dedans au petit ami de son copain. Il marmonnait : "les plus mignons sont souvent pris", "j'aurais dû m'en douter" ou autres niaiseries du même acabit.

-Danny, est-ce que Stiles a une tête à avoir un cousin Miguel ? rétorqua le Shérif pour le faire revenir sur terre.

-Pas vraiment, mais je ne faisais pas attention à cela, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire, en coulant un regard appréciateur vers la voiture. Et donc vous allez l'embarquer pour quoi au juste ? Sortir avec Stiles n'est pas une raison suffisante ... enfin je crois ?

-Merci Danny, je n'ai pas d'autres questions et pas besoin de ton avis.

Le shérif le planta là et se tourna vers ses adjoints pour une petite mise au point ; tandis que le garagiste sortait de son atelier avec un petit sourire satisfait qui se fana bien vite sous le regard furieux de Derek. Il lui rendrait une petite visite plus tard. Ce minable l'avait balancé à la police. Il comptait bien lui faire passer l'envie de réitérer une telle manœuvre. Un petit toc au carreau le ramena au visage de Danny, ce dernier lui signala qu'il s'occuperait de sa voiture avec un petit clin d'œil complice. Peut-être pour s'excuser, peut-être pour se faire bien voir. En tout cas, il se redressa de toute sa hauteur d'athlète et s'approcha de manière intimidante du garagiste qu'il connaissait, semble-t-il.

Derek leva les yeux au ciel et attendit la suite. Stilinski sénior était entrain de réorienter l'enquête. Le shérif avait comprit et surtout, il en avait la preuve, qu'il n'était pas coupable du meurtre. Point très positif. Seulement, il n'avait pas compris que cela. Non pas que cela allait le gêner, seulement ... cette tournure était juste ... inattendu.

Derek n'avait pas encore vraiment de vue sur Stiles. Bon là, il se mentait un peu car ça l'arrangeait bien d'avoir une excuse aussi facile pour se rapprocher de l'adolescent. Avoir le shérif de son côté serait un avantage non négligeable ; le garçon intelligent, en serait certainement également un. Stiles lui avait toujours semblé attirant, il jouait un peu avec lui comme jeudi dernier justement. Ça lui disait bien de ... enfin ... il fallait voir ce que cela impliquait réellement car il n'avait aucune envie qu'il lui arrive quelque chose pas sa faute. A bien y réfléchir, Stiles, étant déjà mêlé à son monde, ne serait ni plus ni moins en danger. Débrouillard comme il était, malgré son comportement, ce serait parfait de l'avoir comme … Pense stratégie, se dit-il.

Le père de Stiles remonta au volant de sa voiture et déplaça le rétroviseur pour parler à Derek tout en conduisant. Au premier regard, ils s'étaient compris. Cependant, il avait sciemment laissé les menottes en attendant les explications du bad boy qui traficotait dans la chambre de son fils, sur son implication dans le meurtre. Après tout, ce gamin de 23 ans avait ... entretenait ... enfin … peu importe quoi au juste ... avec son fils de 16 ans à peine. Ne pas se voiler la face, Derek Hale était un homme bien de sa personne, physiquement parlant en tout cas. Et, le shérif pensa à cet instant que s'il possédait, ne serait-ce que la moitié, des qualités de son père, Derek serait un homme bien. Un homme à qui, il pourrait peut-être envisager confier son fils. Peut-être ...

Il connaissait bien les Hale, plus que bien même, mais ça, il ne pouvait le révéler pour l'instant. Tant qu'il n'en saurait pas plus. Il était tout de même soulagé que Derek ne soit plus le suspect principal. Comment aurait-il pu le protéger ?

-Pourquoi Scott m'a-t-il dit que tu étais le coupable ? attaqua directement le shérif pour ne pas perdre de temps en détour.

-Il pensait que je l'étais tout simplement.

-Et comme de toute évidence, non... et crois moi, j'en suis le premier soulagé, qui l'a tué selon toi ?

Derek sembla réfléchir à la meilleure tactique et mettre le shérif sur la voie de l'alpha n'était définitivement pas une option acceptable. Or mettre les Argents sous la surveillance du Shérif, là, c'était d'une grande aide. S'ils tentaient de s'en prendre à lui ou à Scott, ils tomberaient face à la police, enfin c'était le plan dans l'idéal.

-Ma famille a un vieux contentieux avec la famille Argent, lâcha-t-il du bout des lèvres.

-Je sais et alors, il n'y a pas de rapport pour l'instant, insista le shérif avec un petit sourire pour obliger le jeune homme à argumenter un peu plus.

Comment pouvait-il être au courant ? se demanda immédiatement Derek en se redressant. Son fils avait-il déjà divagué à ce propos lors d'un de ses interminables monologues ? Il plissa les yeux en se demandant de quelle manière, il pourrait tuer l'adolescent. Avant de se rappeler, que le père de ce dernier attendait une réponse. Alors autant jouer franc jeux, vu que le shérif avait l'air d'en savoir un peu plus que ce qu'il ne le laissait paraitre.

-Kate Argent est de retour en ville, et c'est elle qui a sous entendu à Allison que j'étais le meurtrier. Cette dernière l'a dit à Scott qui y a cru... jusqu'à ce que Stiles lui dise que c'était impossible, vu qu'il était bien placé pour le savoir, mais c'était trop tard. Vous étiez déjà sur ma piste. Est-ce assez précis ? ironisa-t-il.

Le regard du shérif le dissuada de continuer sur cette voie. Il s'enfonça plus profondément dans son siège, les menottes appuyant plus durement sur ses poignets et le bas de son dos. Cette position était vraiment inconfortable. L'envie d'éclater les menottes d'un mouvement vif le démangeait de plus en plus. Il finit par laisser son regard errer sur le paysage. Visiblement, ils n'allaient pas au poste mais chez les Stilinski. Super moment en perspective soupira-t-il intérieurement.

La voiture se gara dans l'allée vide devant la maison blanche. Le shérif descendit et enleva les menottes au jeune homme.

-Tu ne vas pas retourner chez toi, tant que je n'aurais pas arrêté le ou les coupables, indiqua-t-il et dans le ton de sa voix le mot "arrêté" sonnait comme un glas.

-Je peux très bien m'occuper de moi-même, répliqua Derek en réalisant trop tard que le ton de sa voix sonnait comme une protestation adolescente au lieu de la voix froide qu'il utilisait habituellement.

-Tu as 23 ans, je te place sous protection judiciaire, et ce n'est pas discutable, précisa le shérif gentiment avant de faire signe à Derek de le suivre. J'ai un adolescent surdoué à charge, je peuxégalement assurer ta défense dans cette affaire, ajouta-t-il pour donner une petite touche de réconfort au jeune homme malmené par la vie en lui indiquant subtilement qu'il était le bienvenu auprès de son fils.

Ce dernier croisa les bras et refusa de bouger avant que le regard de l'homme de loi ne le fasse bien vite changer d'avis. Cet homme savait quelque chose, il en était pratiquement convaincu. Aussi le suivit-il sans se faire davantage prier. Et puis, son invitation chaleureuse était agréable après la mort de Laura et les moments de cavale. Enfin, un appui solide et sûr.

-Stiles ne devrait plus tarder. Profites en pour passer sous la douche, si tu souhaites avoir de l'eau chaude, car après mon fils, rien n'est moins sûr, insista le policier pour le mettre à l'aise. Enfin, tu le sais peut-être déjà, semble-t-il.

Le brun laissa le doute planer pour ne pas avoir à mentir sciemment. Il préférait que son alibi ne soit pas remis en question. Tant que le shérif était persuadé qu'il entretenait effectivement une relation avec son fils, il s'assurait qu'il ne remettrait pas en question leur emploi du temps le jour du meurtre. Il n'était évidemment pas coupable mais il avait été seul une partie de la journée à chercher la piste de sa sœur avant de se retrouver chez Stiles. Somme toute, ce fut une bonne chose.

Derek se dirigea à l'étage jusque dans la salle de bain. Le père de Stiles était vraiment particulier. Il n'avait demandé qu'à le croire innocent et n'avait pas cherché à remettre en cause, la culpabilité des Argent ou du moins de Kate. Son instinct lui disait qu'il pouvait avoir confiance. Il l'entendit sortir une bière du réfrigérateur et se mettre à l'aise avant d'ouvrir le journal. Comme si le simple fait que son fils le fréquente, lui garantissait la bonne foi de Derek. Etait-il si sûr du jugement de son fils ? En même temps, la loyauté indéfectible de Stiles en matière d'amitié n'était plus à prouver, il était même un peu trop suicidaire sur les bords au goût du loup-garou. Un trait de caractère appréciable quand on en était le bénéficiaire.

Totalement en confiance, le loup se déshabilla et se laissa envelopper par l'eau chaude. Le savon lui rappelait l'adolescent, c'était plaisant et simple. Plus tard, il devrait trouver un moyen pour remercier Danny. Grâce à son intervention, la vengeance ne semblait plus si hors de portée et avec peut-être un petit bonus en prime.

Son ouïe lui fit savoir l'arrivée de Stiles avant même son entrée dans la maison. Il coupa l'eau et enveloppa une serviette autour de sa taille. Il devait avertir l'adolescent de la situation et il espérait que celui-ci ne fasse rien de stupide. Stiles poussa la porte de la salle de bain à l'instant où Derek en sortait.

-OH putain, mais qu'est ce que tu fais là !

Rien de stupide, à part hurler de peur. Aussitôt, Derek le saisit par le col et le plaqua contre le mur pour le faire taire. Par-dessus l'épaule du loup-garou, Stiles aperçut son père dans l'encadrement de la porte alors qu'il était coincé entre le corps musclé et nu de Derek et le mur. Il bredouilla, voulut prévenir le loup de la situation, prévenir son père de ne rien faire qu'il pourrait regretter, prévenir le monde entier qu'une catastrophe était sur le point de se produire. Son esprit commençait à imaginer multiples scenarii, il était parti loin en quelques secondes. Il devait se concentrer. Il fixa une goutte d'eau tombant d'une mèche du brun, glissant le long de sa joue jusqu'au coin de ses lèvres qui se mirent à bouger.

-Reste calme, ton père sait tout, lui dit Derek en le fixant de ses grands yeux bleu presque pas menaçants.

-Ce n'est pas une raison pour vous bécoter sous mon nez à moitié nu, dit ce dernier en retournant vers la cuisine maintenant totalement conscient de cette réalité qu'il avait tenté laisser en suspend.D'ailleurs, j'aimerais rappeler que Stiles est mineur.

-Quoi ! croassa le mineur en question. Mais qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire, murmura-t-il en essayant de retrouver la goutte d'eau pour se concentrer, son corps réagissant autant à la crainte d'une catastrophe qu'à la proximité du loup.

Derek leva les yeux au ciel en relâchant l'adolescent. Fallait-il vraiment lui faire un dessin ? Retournant dans la chambre, il farfouilla dans le tiroir, prit un t-shirt de tout évidence trop petit, tira dessus un peu dépité, puis l'enfila. Au moins, il était noir. Il fit tomber la serviette et enfila un boxer. Le cœur de Stiles accéléra et se mit à battre de manière désordonnée, ce qui fit sourire le brun. Il se laissa un instant bercer par la rythmique plaisante.

Quand il se retourna, il vit qu'il fallait faire un dessin explicatif à Stiles dont l'esprit semblait déconnecté de la réalité. Brièvement, il entreprit de raconter son après-midi.


	2. Surprise

_**Chapitre 1 : "Surprise"** _

_**"La vie est parfois très surprenante. Elle vous envoie dans la direction que vous n'aviez pas prévu. Juste pour percuter quelqu'un d'autre."** _

_'  
_

C'était un jeudi comme les autres ou presque. Danny était sorti de son entraînement et déambulait tranquillement dans la rue pour détendre ses muscles avant de rentrer chez lui. Perdu dans ses pensées, il avançait au ralentit détaillant par moment les passants, tressaillant quand il croisait un visage lui rappelant douloureusement son ex. Quand soudain, son regard fut attiré par une silhouette connue. Connue pour incarner un fantasme récent de l'adolescent gay : Danny venait à nouveau de repérer le cousin de Stiles. Le beau brun ténébreux et hyper sexy cousin de Stiles. Celui là même qu'il avait vu torse nu quelques jours plutôt. Cette image effleurait à peine son esprit qu'il bandait. Sérieusement, rien que le regard de ce gars était excitant. Son tatouage et son air de mauvais garçon étaient plus attirants que n'importe quelle image de magazine.

Jamais Danny n'avait pensé qu'il pourrait le recroiser par hasard en ville, même s'il le cherchait parfois des yeux. Il s'était fait une raison. Miguel resterait un super fantasme vivant certainement loin d'ici, pour ce qu'il en savait car il n'avait pas osé questionner Stilinski. D'un autre côté, c'est comme si la chance lui faisait signe car le trouver à quelques mètres de lui ... c'était plus que du hasard, c'était de la tentation.

Il se résolut donc à tenter une approche. Après tout, qui ne tente rien, n'a rien et le dit Miguel avait quand même prit le temps de se changer devant lui à plusieurs reprises en moins d'un quart d'heure. Alors qu'il se connaissait à peine ... Peut-être était-ce une approche un peu direct ? En tout cas, Danny avait bien senti toute la sensualité qu'il mettait à se changer comme un mannequin pour satisfaire son public. Un vrai show. Il s'était plusieurs fois repassé la scène en essayant de trouver ce qu'il aurait pu dire, au lieu de rougir comme une collégienne. Bien sûr, il l'avait impressionné avec son petit truc de geek que Stiles lui avait demandé. Rien de plus facile. Mais, il n'avait pas réussi à engager la conversation directement avec lui, il n'avait fait que le fixer bêtement le reste du temps.

A la base, il était venu pour faire de la biologie à la demande de Stiles. D'ailleurs, il n'avait pas fait de biologie à proprement parlé mais il n'avait pas perdu au change. Et, il avait même une chance de remporter le jackpot dans quelques minutes, si ...

Miguel était devant le garagiste attendant visiblement que ce dernier revienne.

Danny se motiva, après tout il était un joueur phare de l'équipe de crosse, le gardien de but, il n'avait peur de rien. Et même si Miguel n'était pas intéressé et qu'il se prenait son poing dans la figure, en plus d'un magistral râteau, et bien, ça ne ferait pas plus mal que le match de finale de l'année dernière. Au moins, il aurait tenté le coup ... il pensa au torse nu et musclé.

Et, il s'approcha d'un pas décidé, un joli sourire sur les lèvres et le salua en tendant la main d'un air avenant.

-Salut Miguel, c'est Danny, le copain de Styles, précisa-t-il devant le regard incertain qui lui faisait face.

Miguel finit par lui saisir la main pour lui rendre son salut et se tourna d'un air agacé vers l'intérieur du garage comme si le propriétaire allait en surgir immédiatement avec la pièce dont il avait besoin par la seule force de son regard.

Vu l'air peu intéressé de son vis à vis, Danny se força pour débuter la conversation.

-Tu as un problème mécanique ?

-Oui, répondit Miguel laconiquement.

-Je m'y connais, si tu veux, je pourrais jeter un œil, si tu as besoin ... ou comme tu veux..., glissa Danny finalement pas très à l'aise.

Son interlocuteur sembla jeter un regard désespéré vers le garage avant de se tourner vers Danny et de lui répondre de la manière la plus aimable qu'il le pouvait, de bien vouloir se donner la peine. Il souleva le capot et laissa l'autre se pencher.

Danny laissa tomber son sac sur le trottoir et s'avança vers le moteur de la camaro.

-Maintenant, as-tu un alternateur dans ton sac ? demanda placidement le beau brun.

-Non, mais je pourrais te le poser en un temps record et sans frais, répliqua Danny pas du tout déstabilisé. Quand notre ami Benji, escroc notoire, aura rapporté la pièce et que j'aurais pris le temps de vérifier qu'il n'essaye pas de te refourguer de la camelote, je te change ça gratuitement.

Perplexe, Miguel haussa les sourcils. Pour lui dans la vie, rien n'était gratuit et ce gars sortit de nul part espérait certainement quelque chose qu'il ne pourrait pas lui donner. Il allait le remballer quand deux véhicules de police lui coupèrent toute retraite et que le shérif pointa son arme sur lui. Ok, cette journée était pourrie. Définitivement pourrie.

-Pas un geste ! Laisse tes mains en évidence, prévint le shérif avant de dire à ses gars qu'ils pouvaient le menotter.

Danny ne comprenait absolument rien à ce qu'il se passait. Miguel se laissait faire avec un petit sourire désabusé, comme s'il s'était attendu à ce genre d'issue pour sa journée.

-Shérif, vous arrêtez votre neveu Miguel pour quelle raison au juste ? s'approcha Danny un peu interloqué par la brusque arrestation façon série télé.

-Où as-tu pêché que c'était mon neveu ? demanda le shérif, soudainement intéressé par le joueur de crosse.

-Chez vous shérif, il était dans la chambre de Stiles entrain de faire des "essayages" de t-shirts devant votre fils, Stiles m'a dit lui-même que c'était son cousin ! répondit le jeune homme avant de réaliser quelque chose, une chose anodine qui aurait dû lui sauter aux yeux. Oh putain, je suis con. En fait, j'avais aucune chance. C'était pour lui qu'il faisait ça.

Le shérif le fixait droit dans les yeux pour essayer de suivre le cheminement de ses pensées adolescentes. Derek Hale faisait des essayages de fringues dans la chambre de son fils ? Des images arrivèrent jusqu'à son cerveau et il essaya de les trier. Il mit un instant de côté, le fait qu'un meurtrier présumé puisse avoir une relation, de quelque nature qu'elle soit, avec son propre fils, venant de celui-ci, il n'y avait absolument rien d'étonnant. Il jeta un regard à Derek assis à l'arrière de sa voiture de fonction. Celui-ci haussa un sourcil perplexe avant de relever le coin de ses lèvres de manières ironiques comme s'il savourait une blague qu'il était le seul à comprendre.

-Bien-bien et quand cette séance d'essayage a-t-elle eu lieu ? demanda-t-il en se pinçant l'arête du nez, persuadé que Derek avait désormais un alibi en béton pour la journée du meurtre et qu'il allait devoir reprendre son enquête à zéro.

-Jeudi dernier après l'entraînement, en début de soirée, je vous ai croisé sortant de chez vous. On s'est salué, je suis monté directement dans la chambre de Stiles et ils étaient déjà dans la chambre. Donc, Stiles qui avait l'air gêné, et je comprends un peu pourquoi maintenant, m'a dit que c'était son cousin Miguel. Avant d'enchaîner sur je ne sais plus trop quoi comme d'habitude. En fait, je crois que j'ai interrompu quelque chose en arrivant … et puis quand on s'est quitté, ils sont partis ensemble de leur côté ... dans cette voiture. Cette façon de se comprendre sans se parler, ils avaient l'air proche mais j'avais mis ça sur le compte du lien familiale.

Ça, il voulait bien le croire. Factuel et précis, il n'avait donc pas rêvé quand il avait entendu Stiles parler dans sa chambre. Et dire, qu'il l'avait obligé à faire un câlin ... Son fils avait eu l'air gêné mais il avait juste la même attitude que d'habitude en public. Le shérif secoua sa tête pour chasser l'impression désagréable d'avoir tenter de faire mourir de honte son propre fils. Pas facile d'élever un enfant seul avec un métier aussi prenant, et il se targuait de pouvoir deviner les petits secrets de l'adolescent, après tout c'était son métier. Enfin dans la limite du raisonnable, il ne fouinait pas non plus dans ses affaires, il regarda à nouveau Derek en se disant qu'il aurait peut-être dû. Puis, il revint à Danny qui semblait se morfondre d'avoir fait du rentre dedans au petit ami de son copain. Il marmonnait : "les plus mignons sont souvent pris", "j'aurais dû m'en douter" ou autres niaiseries du même acabit.

-Danny, est-ce que Stiles a une tête à avoir un cousin Miguel ? rétorqua le Shérif pour le faire revenir sur terre.

-Pas vraiment, mais je ne faisais pas attention à cela, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire, en coulant un regard appréciateur vers la voiture. Et donc vous allez l'embarquer pour quoi au juste ? Sortir avec Stiles n'est pas une raison suffisante ... enfin je crois ?

-Merci Danny, je n'ai pas d'autres questions et pas besoin de ton avis.

Le shérif le planta là et se tourna vers ses adjoints pour une petite mise au point ; tandis que le garagiste sortait de son atelier avec un petit sourire satisfait qui se fana bien vite sous le regard furieux de Derek. Il lui rendrait une petite visite plus tard. Ce minable l'avait balancé à la police. Il comptait bien lui faire passer l'envie de réitérer une telle manœuvre. Un petit toc au carreau le ramena au visage de Danny, ce dernier lui signala qu'il s'occuperait de sa voiture avec un petit clin d'œil complice. Peut-être pour s'excuser, peut-être pour se faire bien voir. En tout cas, il se redressa de toute sa hauteur d'athlète et s'approcha de manière intimidante du garagiste qu'il connaissait, semble-t-il.

Derek leva les yeux au ciel et attendit la suite. Stilinski sénior était entrain de réorienter l'enquête. Le shérif avait comprit et surtout, il en avait la preuve, qu'il n'était pas coupable du meurtre. Point très positif. Seulement, il n'avait pas compris que cela. Non pas que cela allait le gêner, seulement ... cette tournure était juste ... inattendu.

Derek n'avait pas encore vraiment de vue sur Stiles. Bon là, il se mentait un peu car ça l'arrangeait bien d'avoir une excuse aussi facile pour se rapprocher de l'adolescent. Avoir le shérif de son côté serait un avantage non négligeable ; le garçon intelligent, en serait certainement également un. Stiles lui avait toujours semblé attirant, il jouait un peu avec lui comme jeudi dernier justement. Ça lui disait bien de ... enfin ... il fallait voir ce que cela impliquait réellement car il n'avait aucune envie qu'il lui arrive quelque chose pas sa faute. A bien y réfléchir, Stiles, étant déjà mêlé à son monde, ne serait ni plus ni moins en danger. Débrouillard comme il était, malgré son comportement, ce serait parfait de l'avoir comme … Pense stratégie, se dit-il.

Le père de Stiles remonta au volant de sa voiture et déplaça le rétroviseur pour parler à Derek tout en conduisant. Au premier regard, ils s'étaient compris. Cependant, il avait sciemment laissé les menottes en attendant les explications du bad boy qui traficotait dans la chambre de son fils, sur son implication dans le meurtre. Après tout, ce gamin de 23 ans avait ... entretenait ... enfin … peu importe quoi au juste ... avec son fils de 16 ans à peine. Ne pas se voiler la face, Derek Hale était un homme bien de sa personne, physiquement parlant en tout cas. Et, le shérif pensa à cet instant que s'il possédait, ne serait-ce que la moitié, des qualités de son père, Derek serait un homme bien. Un homme à qui, il pourrait peut-être envisager confier son fils. Peut-être ...

Il connaissait bien les Hale, plus que bien même, mais ça, il ne pouvait le révéler pour l'instant. Tant qu'il n'en saurait pas plus. Il était tout de même soulagé que Derek ne soit plus le suspect principal. Comment aurait-il pu le protéger ?

-Pourquoi Scott m'a-t-il dit que tu étais le coupable ? attaqua directement le shérif pour ne pas perdre de temps en détour.

-Il pensait que je l'étais tout simplement.

-Et comme de toute évidence, non... et crois moi, j'en suis le premier soulagé, qui l'a tué selon toi ?

Derek sembla réfléchir à la meilleure tactique et mettre le shérif sur la voie de l'alpha n'était définitivement pas une option acceptable. Or mettre les Argents sous la surveillance du Shérif, là, c'était d'une grande aide. S'ils tentaient de s'en prendre à lui ou à Scott, ils tomberaient face à la police, enfin c'était le plan dans l'idéal.

-Ma famille a un vieux contentieux avec la famille Argent, lâcha-t-il du bout des lèvres.

-Je sais et alors, il n'y a pas de rapport pour l'instant, insista le shérif avec un petit sourire pour obliger le jeune homme à argumenter un peu plus.

Comment pouvait-il être au courant ? se demanda immédiatement Derek en se redressant. Son fils avait-il déjà divagué à ce propos lors d'un de ses interminables monologues ? Il plissa les yeux en se demandant de quelle manière, il pourrait tuer l'adolescent. Avant de se rappeler, que le père de ce dernier attendait une réponse. Alors autant jouer franc jeux, vu que le shérif avait l'air d'en savoir un peu plus que ce qu'il ne le laissait paraitre.

-Kate Argent est de retour en ville, et c'est elle qui a sous entendu à Allison que j'étais le meurtrier. Cette dernière l'a dit à Scott qui y a cru... jusqu'à ce que Stiles lui dise que c'était impossible, vu qu'il était bien placé pour le savoir, mais c'était trop tard. Vous étiez déjà sur ma piste. Est-ce assez précis ? ironisa-t-il.

Le regard du shérif le dissuada de continuer sur cette voie. Il s'enfonça plus profondément dans son siège, les menottes appuyant plus durement sur ses poignets et le bas de son dos. Cette position était vraiment inconfortable. L'envie d'éclater les menottes d'un mouvement vif le démangeait de plus en plus. Il finit par laisser son regard errer sur le paysage. Visiblement, ils n'allaient pas au poste mais chez les Stilinski. Super moment en perspective soupira-t-il intérieurement.

La voiture se gara dans l'allée vide devant la maison blanche. Le shérif descendit et enleva les menottes au jeune homme.

-Tu ne vas pas retourner chez toi, tant que je n'aurais pas arrêté le ou les coupables, indiqua-t-il et dans le ton de sa voix le mot "arrêté" sonnait comme un glas.

-Je peux très bien m'occuper de moi-même, répliqua Derek en réalisant trop tard que le ton de sa voix sonnait comme une protestation adolescente au lieu de la voix froide qu'il utilisait habituellement.

-Tu as 23 ans, je te place sous protection judiciaire, et ce n'est pas discutable, précisa le shérif gentiment avant de faire signe à Derek de le suivre. J'ai un adolescent surdoué à charge, je peuxégalement assurer ta défense dans cette affaire, ajouta-t-il pour donner une petite touche de réconfort au jeune homme malmené par la vie en lui indiquant subtilement qu'il était le bienvenu auprès de son fils.

Ce dernier croisa les bras et refusa de bouger avant que le regard de l'homme de loi ne le fasse bien vite changer d'avis. Cet homme savait quelque chose, il en était pratiquement convaincu. Aussi le suivit-il sans se faire davantage prier. Et puis, son invitation chaleureuse était agréable après la mort de Laura et les moments de cavale. Enfin, un appui solide et sûr.

-Stiles ne devrait plus tarder. Profites en pour passer sous la douche, si tu souhaites avoir de l'eau chaude, car après mon fils, rien n'est moins sûr, insista le policier pour le mettre à l'aise. Enfin, tu le sais peut-être déjà, semble-t-il.

Le brun laissa le doute planer pour ne pas avoir à mentir sciemment. Il préférait que son alibi ne soit pas remis en question. Tant que le shérif était persuadé qu'il entretenait effectivement une relation avec son fils, il s'assurait qu'il ne remettrait pas en question leur emploi du temps le jour du meurtre. Il n'était évidemment pas coupable mais il avait été seul une partie de la journée à chercher la piste de sa sœur avant de se retrouver chez Stiles. Somme toute, ce fut une bonne chose.

Derek se dirigea à l'étage jusque dans la salle de bain. Le père de Stiles était vraiment particulier. Il n'avait demandé qu'à le croire innocent et n'avait pas cherché à remettre en cause, la culpabilité des Argent ou du moins de Kate. Son instinct lui disait qu'il pouvait avoir confiance. Il l'entendit sortir une bière du réfrigérateur et se mettre à l'aise avant d'ouvrir le journal. Comme si le simple fait que son fils le fréquente, lui garantissait la bonne foi de Derek. Etait-il si sûr du jugement de son fils ? En même temps, la loyauté indéfectible de Stiles en matière d'amitié n'était plus à prouver, il était même un peu trop suicidaire sur les bords au goût du loup-garou. Un trait de caractère appréciable quand on en était le bénéficiaire.

Totalement en confiance, le loup se déshabilla et se laissa envelopper par l'eau chaude. Le savon lui rappelait l'adolescent, c'était plaisant et simple. Plus tard, il devrait trouver un moyen pour remercier Danny. Grâce à son intervention, la vengeance ne semblait plus si hors de portée et avec peut-être un petit bonus en prime.

Son ouïe lui fit savoir l'arrivée de Stiles avant même son entrée dans la maison. Il coupa l'eau et enveloppa une serviette autour de sa taille. Il devait avertir l'adolescent de la situation et il espérait que celui-ci ne fasse rien de stupide. Stiles poussa la porte de la salle de bain à l'instant où Derek en sortait.

-OH putain, mais qu'est ce que tu fais là !

Rien de stupide, à part hurler de peur. Aussitôt, Derek le saisit par le col et le plaqua contre le mur pour le faire taire. Par-dessus l'épaule du loup-garou, Stiles aperçut son père dans l'encadrement de la porte alors qu'il était coincé entre le corps musclé et nu de Derek et le mur. Il bredouilla, voulut prévenir le loup de la situation, prévenir son père de ne rien faire qu'il pourrait regretter, prévenir le monde entier qu'une catastrophe était sur le point de se produire. Son esprit commençait à imaginer multiples scenarii, il était parti loin en quelques secondes. Il devait se concentrer. Il fixa une goutte d'eau tombant d'une mèche du brun, glissant le long de sa joue jusqu'au coin de ses lèvres qui se mirent à bouger.

-Reste calme, ton père sait tout, lui dit Derek en le fixant de ses grands yeux bleu presque pas menaçants.

-Ce n'est pas une raison pour vous bécoter sous mon nez à moitié nu, dit ce dernier en retournant vers la cuisine maintenant totalement conscient de cette réalité qu'il avait tenté laisser en suspend.D'ailleurs, j'aimerais rappeler que Stiles est mineur.

-Quoi ! croassa le mineur en question. Mais qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire, murmura-t-il en essayant de retrouver la goutte d'eau pour se concentrer, son corps réagissant autant à la crainte d'une catastrophe qu'à la proximité du loup.

Derek leva les yeux au ciel en relâchant l'adolescent. Fallait-il vraiment lui faire un dessin ? Retournant dans la chambre, il farfouilla dans le tiroir, prit un t-shirt de tout évidence trop petit, tira dessus un peu dépité, puis l'enfila. Au moins, il était noir. Il fit tomber la serviette et enfila un boxer. Le cœur de Stiles accéléra et se mit à battre de manière désordonnée, ce qui fit sourire le brun. Il se laissa un instant bercer par la rythmique plaisante.

Quand il se retourna, il vit qu'il fallait faire un dessin explicatif à Stiles dont l'esprit semblait déconnecté de la réalité. Brièvement, il entreprit de raconter son après-midi.

/


	3. Nouvelle Journée

_"Ce matin, quand j'ai ouvert les yeux. Le monde était différent..."_

_Chapitre 3 : Nouvelle journée_

Après avoir enfilé son nouveau t-shirt, Stiles se pencha sous son bureau et alluma la radio sur la fréquence de la police. Il tenait à savoir ce qui retardait son père. Le meurtre d'une jeune fille avait visiblement attiré toute la police du comté et le shérif ne rentrerait pas avant longtemps. Stiles soupira, il n'aimait pas que son père soit dehors alors qu'un fou furieux lupin errait dans la ville.

Derek, de son côté, souhaitait avoir une discussion sérieuse. Avant d'être interrompu, il était sur le point de lui faire admettre qu'ils formaient un couple crédible. Il avait bien réfléchi et il savait qu'il était intéressé. Et pas seulement depuis cet après-midi. Oh, il pouvait se mentir, dire qu'il avait mieux à faire, que ce n'était qu'une passade, une histoire d'hormones ou un jeu. Mais, il préférait l'assurance de l'honnêteté. Ce sentiment avait été renforcé quand il avait eu peur qu'on lui enlève avant qu'il n'ait pu commencer quelque chose.

Comme si on lui enlevait à nouveau sa famille. Sa meute. Il avait cru pouvoir reconnaitre l'odeur du loup mais sa mémoire olfactive semblait lui faire défaut. S'il la croisait à nouveau ...

Il fut tiré de ses pensées par un Stiles de nouveau agité et marmonnant des paroles inintelligibles pour l'oreille humaine.

Derek avait la chance de posséder une ouïe surnaturelle, ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il comprenait tout ce qui sortait de la bouche de son vis à vis. Il poussa donc un profond soupir et plaça chacune de ses larges mains sur les épaules de l'adolescent pour attirer son attention. Celui-ci le fixa, son débit se fluidifia puis s'arrêta. Un éclair passa dans le regard clair de Stiles. Pinçant ses lèvres et plissant ses yeux dans une caricature de concentration intense, il focalisa son regard dans les yeux du loup. Vaguement interrogatif, celui-ci n'osa parler et haussa les sourcils.

Le regard de Stiles se fit suppliant presque désespéré.

-Quelle est cette nouvelle fantaisie ? soupira Derek un poil épuisé et irrité par l'odeur entêtante de l'autre loup qui flottait près de lui.

-Est-ce que les loups sont télépathes ? Non, bien sûr que non, c'est évident. Scott n'a jamais eu aucun signe et visiblement toi non plus. Ça ne vient pas de moi sinon mon père serait mort d'épuisement à force de m'entendre penser et je saurais ce qu'il me cache dans ses enquêtes. L'alpha peut-être ? Une coïncidence douteuse ? La forme du loup, oui donc on en revient à la condition d'Alpha … les loups de naissance peuvent-ils prendre la forme complète ou il faut absolument être un Alpha. Peut-être une question d'ondes cérébrales ?

Il se projeta en arrière sur son siège et roula vers son ordinateur. Piaffant d'impatience que l'écran s'allume, tapant frénétiquement son mot de passe. Ses doigts volaient sur le clavier en lançant plusieurs recherches en même temps. Diverses fenêtres s'ouvrirent et il fit défiler rapidement les textes et autres graphiques à la recherche de quelque chose de précis. Puis, la frénésie s'arrêta comme elle avait commencé. Derek trouva qu'il était temps pour lui d'intervenir avant que Stiles n'élabore des théories sans queue ni tête et qu'il perde définitivement le fil conducteur.

-Oui, les loups de naissance peuvent prendre totalement la forme de loup, mais avec le temps certains autres aussi. Quand ils se maitrisent mieux. Pour ce qui est de la télépathie, et bien, si c'est juste des émotions, un Alpha peut les transmettre, tout comme un loup puissant ou assez âgé qui se serait entraîné mais ce sont surtout des informations qui sont transmises aux autres loups pour communiquer rapidement comme la posture adoptée par exemple, précisa-t-il, loquace pour une fois.

-Trop génial, s'extasia Stiles. Sauf que je l'ai entendu me parler et ça, c'est pas génial ! Pas génial du tout en fait.

Il y eut comme un blanc dans l'esprit de Derek. S'asseyant sur le rebord du lit, un peu abasourdi, il chercha dans sa mémoire et ne trouva rien pour satisfaire la curiosité de Stiles ou même la sienne. Il revit sa tentative désespérée de communiquer avec lui par la pensée, vraiment, ce gamin pouvait être ridicule parfois. Brillant mais ridicule. Voulait-il l'avoir à ses côtés réellement ? Le pouvait-il surtout ? L'odeur entêtante diffusé par les vêtements souillés commençait à faire monter l'agressivité de son côté lupin. Elle était comme un rappel constant de sa négligence et de son incapacité à avoir pu protéger Stiles cet après-midi. Et, il avait dû faire face à un alpha seul.

Intolérable. Il devrait être plus vigilant, plus fort pour l'avenir. Leur avenir.

-Et tu te transformerais en loup pour que je vois ça, demanda l'adolescent pris d'une crise d'agitation démoniaque.

-Non, claqua Derek. Par contre, tu peux voir ce que tu cuisines avant que ça ne brûle, se reprit-il plus doucement conscient que Stiles n'était pas conscient des émotions qui le torturaient.

Bondissant de manière presque surnaturelle vers les escaliers, Stiles arriva pratiquement entier au bas des marches. Dans un bruit fracassant, il dévala les derniers mètres, ne se cassant rien par miracle et déboula dans la cuisine.

Il souleva le couvercle, touilla vite fait, et cassa les trois œufs sur le dessus. L'odeur semblait exquise.

Arrivant dans son dos d'un pas nonchalant, Derek ne signala sa présence que par un reniflement bruyant pour contrôler l'odeur de la nourriture. Et surtout occuper son centre olfactif par autre chose que ce qu'il tenait à la main et qui menaçait de lui faire perdre tout contrôle de lui-même d'un instant à l'autre, la preuve de sa négligence, la preuve qu'un autre loup s'était frotté à ce qu'il devait protéger.

-Je pense que ton attitude est grossière, même pour un loup-garou, lança Stiles. Renifler comme ça, non mais j'ai jamais empoisonné personne ! Je te signale même que Scott adore rester quand je fais la cuisine. C'est un art vois-tu ? Plus subtile que …

-Sérieusement. Tais-toi ou bien, j'arrache ta tête du reste de ton corps, menaça brutalement Derek.

-Okayyyyy ! Très bien. Tu illustres parfaitement la subtilité que j'évoquais.

-Stiles !

Derek saturait, il devait prendre l'air quelques instants et en profiter pour régler un problème plus qu'urgent à présent. Sinon, il risquait de commettre un acte regrettable. Serrant fortement dans sa main les morceaux de tissu puant, il se glissa dans le jardin sous le regard intrigué de l'artiste.

En se laissant hypnotiser par les flammes, il regarda se consumer ce qui fut un des t-shirts préféré de Stiles jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste rien que des cendres à disperser. Puis, il porta son attention vers le sous bois. Ce gars arrivait à l'énerver au-delà de l'imaginable. Avec son problème d'incontinence verbale, il finissait toujours par prononcer des mots au moment où il ne fallait pas.

Là, il voulait juste contenir sa colère en sentant une odeur rassurante de cuisine familiale et cet insupportable adolescent avait qualifié son attitude de grossière, lui ôtant tout envie de compliments et surtout menaçant de briser le peu de self contrôle qu'il gardait. Il aurait voulu courir sous forme de loup pour se défouler mais refusait de laisser Stiles sans défense. Il sentait son regard planter entre ses omoplates, pile à l'endroit de son tatouage.

Trop enragé, il ne pouvait pas se retrouver près de lui avant de s'être calmé au préalable.

Depuis la fenêtre de la cuisine, Stiles se demanda si Derek comptait marquer la clôture pour indiquer son territoire. Pisser aux quatre coins du jardin et arracher l'écorce de quelques arbres tellement il lui semblait agité là dehors. Il aurait pu laver ses vêtements, pas besoin de les brûler, sans déconner, son t-shirt préféré ! Bordel !

Il lui jeta un dernier regard haineux avant de mettre le couvert. Qu'avait-il fait pour le mettre dans un tel état de rage aussi rapidement alors qu'il avait juste voulu plaisanter un peu. Il nota quelque part dans son labyrinthe mental que Derek était susceptible. Adieu la discussion sérieuse pour ce soir, il repensa à la tête de l'adjoint de son père quand le corps musclé du brun l'avait enlacé. C'était exactement le genre d'image qu'il voulait éviter de diffuser à un large public.

Combien de temps cela mettrait à arriver aux oreilles de ses amis ? Comment allait-il se sortir de là ?

Derek le laissa manger seul, préférant se perdre dans ses pensées autrement plus terre à terre que les questionnements de Stiles. Comment se rapprocher de lui sans le tuer ? Combien de temps allaient-ils jouer à se tourner autour ?

Peut-être aurait-il tout simplement dû rester près de lui…

Le cerveau de Stiles finissant par faire remonter à la surface son agression, le garçon déglutit plusieurs fois pour essayer de chasser la boule se formant dans sa gorge. Il avait compté sur la présence du grand brun pour ne pas avoir à y penser, ça avait marché jusqu'à ce qu'il sorte pour brûler ses vêtements. Si seulement, il pouvait se purifier aussi facilement. Pour l'heure, tout ce qui le brûlait, c'étaient ses larmes coulants silencieusement sur ses joues pâles avant qu'il ne s'endorme épuisé mentalement.

La nuit effacerait certainement les peurs et les pleurs, chassant ses maux.

* * *

Lorsque le Shérif Stilinski rentra chez lui avec un lourd dossier sous le bras, il fut content de constater que son fils adoré dormait profondément. Il n'aurait pas supporté devoir répondre à d'innombrables questions. La moitié du corps d'une jeune fille avait été découvert près de l'hôpital. Les blessures étaient identiques et les prénoms aussi eu premier corps ; il ne pouvait mettre cela sur le compte d'une bête sauvage. Ou alors la coïncidence des prénoms était juste douteuse. Non, il devait orienter son enquête vers un psychopathe. Ou une psychopathe, s'il pouvait relier au moins un des crimes à Kate Argent.

Derek lisait patiemment au pied de l'escalier tel un garde silencieux. Il releva les yeux à l'entrée du Shérif et lui indiqua que Stiles lui avait laissé de quoi manger.

Tous les deux se retrouvèrent face à face dans la cuisine, le rapport du shérif à porter de main. Ce dernier voulait discuter avec Derek des éventuelles motivations de Kate derrière les meurtres.

-Pourquoi découper des femmes en deux ? Et surtout, pourquoi avoir enterrée la première Laura devant ta maison ?

-C'était ma sœur, rappela Derek d'une voix un peu brisée.

-Ta sœur? répéta le Shérif. Elle avait changé de nom ?

-Certainement pas !

-Je suis formel, le corps devant chez toi était celui de Laura Hitchester. Recouvert d'un sang inconnu et non identifiable par endroit. Ce n'était pas ta sœur. Ses parents sont venus identifier le corps.

Le visage de Derek blêmit à cette déclaration. Il s'empara du rapport et tenta de repérer les preuves de ce que le père de Stiles avançait. Mais, alors, où était sa sœur? Elle était revenue ici parce qu'elle avait découvert des preuves sur l'incendie criminel qui avait ravagé leur maison. Depuis, elle n'avait plus donné de nouvelle !

Laura avait disparu et c'était son odeur qu'il avait reconnu sur le corps que Scott et son ami avait à moitié déterré. Il ne l'avait pas vu, juste sentit son sang. Pourquoi avoir recouvert le corps de cette pauvre fille avec le sang de sa sœur ou en tout cas suffisamment pour qu'un loup les confonde à l'odeur ? Quelqu'un qui connaissait les loups ? Mais, cette théorie n'avait aucun sens car il lui aurait suffit de voir le corps pour savoir que ce n'était pas elle et pourquoi récidiver avec une autre fille ?

Laura était son alpha en plus d'être sa sœur et si elle était vivante, il devait la retrouver.

\- Je vais lancer une recherche pour retrouver ta sœur au plus vite. Va te reposer Derek, on ne peut rien faire ce soir et par pitié, ne réveille pas Stiles en te couchant, termina-t-il plus bas.

Vu l'air de Derek, le shérif était convaincu que le garçon n'avait même pas vu le corps, il avait donc dû l'identifier à l'odeur du sang ! Mais pourquoi faire une telle chose ! Qui que ce soit, la personne devait détenir Laura. Il en mettrait sa main à couper. Cette histoire se compliquait de plus en plus. Pourquoi Laura n'était pas venue le voir alors qu'il les aidait depuis la mort de leur parent et qu'il possédait tout le dossier d'enquête ? Il observa du coin de l'œil Derek reprendre le contrôle de son corps et admira la maîtrise dont le jeune faisait preuve.

Serrant les poings jusqu'à s'enfoncer les ongles dans ses paumes, Derek reprit suffisamment de contrôle sur lui-même pour hocher la tête et se diriger vers la chambre du fils du Shérif. Celle-ci était vraiment très calme, étonnant vu le propriétaire. Après s'être déshabillé, il repéra la forme allongée sous la couette et hésita à se glisser à ses côtés.

Pour lui, il semblait naturelle de dormir auprès du garçon. D'un autre côté, Stiles pourrait s'en trouver gêné. Il n'avait pas prévu que la soirée se passerait de cette manière, qu'il n'aurait pas le temps de discuter de certaines choses. Devait-il se coucher sur le sol ? Ou retourner au rez-de-chaussée pour s'allonger sur le canapé ?

Ridicule, s'il redescendait le shérif se poserait des questions et il n'allait tout de même pas s'allonger par terre alors qu'il y avait un lit seulement à moitié occupé à moins de 50cm de la carpette.

Il s'imagina la négociation qu'il aurait eu avec Stiles, le résultat aboutissant à lui dans ce lit avec l'adolescent. Il n'avait qu'à sauter cette partie et faire comme si elle avait eu lieu. Le résultat étant lui, dans le même lit que Stiles. Enfin une autre bonne nouvelle.

La première étant que sa sœur était vivante, du moins pouvait-il à nouveau espérer la revoir. Il écouta le silence jusqu'à percevoir clairement le bruit régulier des battements de cœur de Stiles. Tout bêtement heureux, d'avoir quelqu'un contre qui se blottir, le corps du loup se permit une détente refusée depuis la disparition de sa sœur.

Il n'avait pas connu le plaisir de la proximité physique depuis des semaines, et pour un loup qui n'était pas habitué à la solitude, c'était un peu l'enfer. Comment avait-il pu se faire berner aussi facilement ? Pourquoi le sang de Laura était-il sur ce corps ? Il était sûr que la réponse à cette question était la clef de l'énigme.

Derek avait presque envie de secouer le corps chaud de Stiles pour le faire réfléchir sur le sujet. L'adolescent émettrait des théories et il trouverait la solution. Sa main hésita au dessus de l'épaule découverte. Et son esprit perdit un instant toute cohérence.

Doucement, il fit descendre la couette un peu plus bas jusqu'à découvrir le flanc endommagé. Ces traces étaient là par sa faute. Il en aurait hurler à la lune d'avoir laissé cela se passer. Mu par un désir soudain, il effleura du bout des lèvres les longs sillons avant de les lécher doucement. Il les lapa consciencieusement, sa langue glissant sur les entailles les imprégnant de salive. Il inspira longuement l'odeur du garçon, pure et enivrante. Apaisante, rassurante.

Leur salive était réputée pour ses vertus médicinales. Le processus de guérison engagé, il se cala à nouveau contre lui pour finalement frôler le torse délicatement en laissant ses mains errer. Prenant définitivement conscience de ses gestes, pouvant passer pour des attouchements sur mineur inconscient, il se contenta de passer son bras autour du corps endormi pour le suivre au pays des songes.

* * *

Le réveil de Stiles se mit à chanter signalant l'heure du levé pour le lycée. Une main émergea pour en finir avec ce bruit infernal. Puis, le corps entier se figea avant de trembler de nervosité. L'adolescent était gêné par un problème d'érection matinal et il ne souhaitait pas que l'autre occupant du lit s'en aperçoive.

Etait-il obligé de dormir contre lui dans son lit et à moitié nu surtout ? Espèce de démon surnaturel !

Ce dernier n'était pas réapparu la veille, il avait préféré brûler son bien avant d'attendre qu'il se couche pour rentrer, certainement par peur d'affronteur sa fureur, préféra se dire l'adolescent, laissant volontairement de côté le reste de la soirée.

Pour lui, le loup avait un caractère changeant et excessif. Aussi préférait-il ne pas voir « sa » réaction face à « cette » réaction purement mécanique, rien à voir avec le magnifique spécimen coucher à ses côtés.

Il tenta de se tourner pour se lever discrètement, sauf que la discrétion ne faisait pas partie de ses compétences. Il était level -20 en discrétion et +40 en maladresse et certainement +60 en malchance car Derek releva sa cuisse pile au moment du mouvement. Son membre gonflé lui envoya une secousse d'énergie qui lui traversa le corps, malgré le tissu de son caleçon pur coton. Paniqué, il se déroba en reculant si vivement qu'il faillit tomber du lit.

Derek le retint de justesse et le tira à nouveau contre lui.

Gêné, l'adolescent demanda à s'éloigner malgré tout, préférant mourir de honte loin du corps musclé qui l'inspirait comme une lycéenne en manque. Ses hormones adolescentes étaient une plaie !

-Tu sais, c'est plutôt valorisant pour mon égo. Ma seule présence te fait réagir vigoureusement, je suis plus qu'honoré, déclara sincèrement Derek pour couper court aux protestations, trop heureux de faire à nouveau face à un Stiles paraissant normal.

La mâchoire décrochée, le plus jeune eut le souffle coupé par cette révélation inattendue et pour le moins surprenante de la part du brun. Il s'était plutôt attendu à un grognement, une décapitation ou une moquerie quelconque. Quoi qu'il penchait plus pour la décapitation à coup de crocs. Aussi, cessa-t-il ses mouvements désordonnés et se laissa-t-il aller dans les bras du loup pour un instant de réconfort, un instant hors du temps. Hors de toutes réalités plausibles, pensa Stiles.

Maintenant, Derek faisait un pas vers lui, après l'avoir ignoré quelques heures plutôt. Trop peu de stabilité désorientait Stiles dans ses choix pour paraître le plus normal possible. Cette proximité lui rappela qu'il devait lui dire quelque chose d'important concernant ce genre de comportement. Le genre impliquant une proximité physique sous-entendant une relation qu'il n'avait de tout évidence pas, sinon il le saurait. Enfin, il croyait.

La porte s'ouvrit assez brutalement, laissant apparaître son père un peu agacé qui semblait les appelés depuis un moment déjà.

-Les garçons ! cria à nouveau le père de Stiles sur le pas de la porte en faisant sursauter son fils. C'est l'heure de se lever maintenant !

-Mais, on n'avait pas parlé de respect de l'intimité papa ? commença à brailler Stiles en enjambant le corps de Derek et en se prenant les pieds dans sa couette. Là, c'est mon espace, continua-t-il en désignant la pièce comme si de rien était. Et toi, tu … tu … tu … , enfin j'aurais pu être occupé et avec Derek en plus, termina-t-il en mettant les mains sur ses hanches oubliant sa formidable érection.

-Occupé avec Derek dans ta chambre ? demanda son père narquois.

Piquant un fard monstrueux sous le sous-entendu, Stiles commença à bafouiller devant le regard circonspect de son père. Avant de se ressaisir et de déclarer fièrement :Parfaitement ! Après tout, c'était dans la logique des choses concernant deux jeunes gens normalement constitués dans un lit. A vrai dire, il avait déjà dormi avec Scott et ce genre d'idées ne lui était jamais venu. Derek Hale était démoniaque et lui faisait dire n'importe quoi. Comme de bien entendu, il continua sur sa lancé.

-Nous sommes un binôme maintenant et il faudra bien s'y faire, appuya-t-il.

En ayant assez entendu, Derek se leva souplement du lit, bâillonna l'adolescent d'une main et plaqua son corps contre le sien de la manière la plus naturelle du monde. Un peu comme s'ils étaient nés pour se tenir ainsi. Il sourit au shérif et s'empressa de rectifier Stiles.

-Un couple, insista-t-il. Nous arrivons, termina-t-il en refermant la porte du pied sur le visage moqueur du shérif.

C'était si compliqué de dire le mot couple ? Stiles sentit dans son dos nu, le torse brûlant et tout aussi nu du loup. Il y eut à nouveau comme une décharge entre eux et il se rendit compte qu'il prenait sincèrement du plaisir à ce contact oubliant les résolutions qu'il voulait édicter à Derek pour se protéger de lui et des sentiments qu'il risquait de lui inspirer en se comportant réellement comme son petit ami.

Derek le retourna pour lui faire face et il regretta de ne plus se tenir entre ses bras. Seulement, le regard incandescent de son vis à vis lui fit tout autant d'effet. Touché – coulé Stiles ! Il fallait qu'il dissipe cette tension entre eux avant qu'un acte irrévocable ne soit commis.

-Désolé mais j'ai le droit de défendre mes prérogatives sur ma vie et mon territoire face à mon père. Je dois m'opposer à ses intrusions, c'est la période d'opposition pour prendre ma place d'homme au sein de la société. Je dois lui signaler que son attitude me déçoit mais c'est le triste destin du père que d'accepter d'être un objet de déception pour son fils s'il ne veut pas prendre le risque qu'un sentiment d'admiration ne me conduise à une frustration destructrice. Décevoir, c'est finalement me donner une chance supplémentaire de m'affirmer et de réussir, récita Stiles avec emphase en gesticulant à travers l'espace entre le loup et la porte.

-Je suis juste derrière la porte et je t'entends Stiles ! Dépêche-toi de descendre prendre ton petit-déjeuner. Tu t'opposeras une autre fois et surtout, tu t'abstiendras de tomber dans une quelconque frustration destructrice avant d'avoir eu ton diplôme ! Tu déposeras ton "binôme" au poste en allant au lycée. Je l'attendrai là bas et ne sois pas en retard pour les cours, conclut-il en ayant pris soin d'être sarcastique en prononçant le mot binôme.

-C'est malsain et sournois d'attendre derrière la porte, répliqua son fils. Je suis déçu !

Derek avait un petit sourire en coin accroché au visage en s'habillant. Stiles était juste à croquer dans tous les sens du terme, agaçant certes mais tellement attendrissant dans sa vie familiale. Ça lui rappelait la vie en groupe, en famille et il aimait ça. Cela renforçait son envie de Stiles. Il s'imaginait le coincer contre le mur et l'embrasser. En fait, il voulait le remercier et l'embrasser semblait tout indiquer pour ce faire.

Avant qu'il n'ait pu s'approcher, Stiles avait filé hors de la chambre, trop conscient d'être devenu une proie dans le regard brillant de l'autre. Derek descendit à sa suite et le retrouva s'agitant dans la cuisine. Servant un dernier café à son père, sortant un bol qu'il remplit de lait froid et pestant sur l'ouverture soit disant facile du chocolat en poudre. Le loup lui ôta gentiment la boite des mains et la lui rendit ouverte avec un sourire en prime.

Derek souriant était encore plus sexy, pensa Stiles en se saisissant de la boite. Son cœur faillit rater un battement quand il se pencha sur lui pour saisir une tartine sur la table. Déglutissant avec peine, il jeta un regard à son père qui ne perdait pas une miette du spectacle.

-Ne sois pas si gêné par ma présence, j'ai déjà été en couple, je sais ce que c'est, lui répondit son père interprétant mal son malaise en interceptant son regard.

-Ouais bah, j'ai jamais entendu parlé de parent aussi détendu par ce genre de situation et je trouve cela un peu déstabilisant, pardon.

-Plains toi d'avoir un père tolérant et compréhensif ! soupira son père avant de demander, tu préfèrerais que j'adopte une autre attitude peut-être ? Que je le menotte dans la cave ou que je le mette en garde à vue parce qu'il sort avec mon fils mineur. Tu sais que je le pourrais, n'est-ce pas ?

-Si on me demande mon avis, j'aime autant une ambiance détendue. Pouvoir prendre mon petit déjeuner tranquillement près de toi me convient tout à fait, intervint Derek sous le regard médusé de Stiles qui se leva pour protester vivement.

Derek en profita pour le tirer sur ses genoux un bras s'enroulant autour de sa taille. Il commença à caresser doucement le ventre musclé et plat d'une manière tellement naturelle que cette position semblait habituelle d'un point de vue extérieur. Sa bouche frôla l'oreille de Stiles quand il se pencha pour attraper le bol de lait, il en profita pour lui murmurer.

-Rappelle toi que nous sommes un couple, Stiles.

Il voulut lui répliquer : « T'as fumé ou quoi ? » mais il s'abstint. Il ne tenait pas non plus à ce que son père menotte Derek dans la cave ou pire le traine au poste. Comme par magie, il se laissa faire, s'installant plus confortablement sur le loup et partagea son bol avec lui. A peine étonné que celui-ci boive également son lait froid. En plus, ce n'était pas désagréable comme position. Il n'avait plus pris de repas sur les genoux de quelqu'un depuis son enfance. C'était une sensation réconfortante. Le cerveau de Stiles ne s'arrêta pas à ce simple constat et il commença à bouillonner.

Stiles savait qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser Derek diriger son petit jeu sans répliquer. Quoique l'idée qui germait dans son esprit pouvait être à double tranchant, elle n'en avait pas moins le mérite d'être une douce vengeance si elle fonctionnait. Encore indécis, il chercha ce qu'il pourrait faire d'autre quand les agaçant doigts appuyèrent plus franchement leurs caresses.

Il passa donc à l'action se tortillant légèrement sous prétexte de mieux se caler. Imperceptiblement, la réaction de Derek ne se fit pas attendre. Ses doigts se figèrent et sa respiration marqua un à-coup. L'adolescent recommença son manège jusqu'à entendre un petit gémissement.

-Tu disais ?demanda-t-il sarcastiquement en se tournant avec le sourire innocent d'un ange.

-Rien, marmonna difficilement Derek.

-Ah, j'avais cru pourtant, répliqua Stiles en s'appuyant à un endroit précis de l'anatomie de Derek.

Anatomie qui semblait pleine de vitalité. Et toc, si tu me cherches, tu me trouves, pensa-t-il en se levant pour aller laver son bol. Je sais comment fonctionne le corps masculin ! Tel est pris qui croyait prendre…Il voulut lui lancer un regard victorieux mais son copain avait les yeux obstinément baissés sur le journal du jour.

Son père lui n'avait rien manqué du spectacle et repensait nostalgique à sa femme. Les premiers flirts, ces instants où on se cherche sans point de repère, on se tient par la main, se câline et on est heureux. Ça avait été sa partie préférée de l'adolescence. Trop heureux que son fils connaisse une histoire comme la sienne. En espérant qu'elle ne finisse pas pareil. Il secoua la tête pour chasser l'image de sa femme décédée et rappela à son fils qu'il ne devrait pas traîner en route pour être à l'heure.

Soucieux d'éviter une discussion glissante et potentiellement dangereuse, Stiles fila dans sa chambre pour s'habiller correctement et oublier son acte si audacieux. Ayant même du mal à croire qu'il avait réussi à exciter Derek Hale. Peut-être devrait-il sauter par la fenêtre ? Ou s'enterrer dans le fond de son placard en espérant qu'il oublie ce qui c'était passé ?

Pendant qu'il cherchait une solution pour détourner l'attention de cet incident, il tomba sur un devoir d'économie oublié et se mit à l'écrire à toute vitesse. Il savait qu'il avait encore un peu de temps, au pire, il le finirait à un interclasse ou en cours de biologie. Après tout, il n'avait cours d'économie qu'à 16 heures.

Dans la cuisine, la tension de Derek était retombée avec le départ précipité du provocateur. Il se laissa absorber totalement par la lecture du journal en grignotant la montagne de tartines que Stiles lui avait préparé. Il y avait là de quoi nourrir une meute. Il savait qu'il devait parler à l'adolescent de sa conversation de la veille avec le Shérif. Il avait hâte de savoir ce que Stiles allait en tirer comme conclusion.

Derek attendit que le shérif soit parti pour faire part au petit génie des informations qu'il avait eu la veille. Il était monté le rejoindre sitôt le son du moteur de la voiture de police évanouit au coin de la rue.

Comme d'habitude, il s'agita en réfléchissant, cherchant une veste puis son téléphone pour pianoter dessus, avant de se rappeler qu'il l'avait perdu la veille lors de son escapade dans les bois. Son assurance ne couvrait hélas pas les attaques de loup-garou, il se serait souvenu d'une clause pareille. Il fallait absolument faire revoir sa police d'assurance. Le téléphone, son t-shirt préféré, une chemise, les joies d'une rencontre surnaturelle !

Enfin, l'addition aurait pu être plus lourde. Son intégrité physique aurait bien pu trépasser également, le sang …des corps découpés, l'alpha. Puis, il marmonna une idée plus distinctement que les autres. Une idée qu'il répéta plus posément, la tournant, retournant avant d'en être convaincu. Il posa comme un artiste ayant une idée de génie avant de se lancer dans sa déclaration.

-Le sang de ta sœur sert à attirer l'alpha. D'une manière ou d'une autre, il est attiré par son odeur et il est trompé par le prénom, vu que les deux victimes portent celui de ta sœur, à moins que ce ne soit une bête coïncidence à ce niveau. Qui veut faire sortir le loup du bois ? Après tout, ce loup est sur les terres de ta famille, ta sœur pourrait essayer de le piéger ? Seulement, elle est revenue parce qu'elle a trouvé des preuves sur l'incendie, pas pour défendre un territoire qui n'était plus le sien. En plus, ce serait une tactique vraiment naze … personnellement, je lui aurais conseillé de …, continua Stiles sur sa lancée.

-Les chasseurs pourraient vouloir tuer l'alpha, le coupa Derek.

-Oui, mais ils devraient détenir ta sœur pour cela. Comment l'aurait-il capturée ? Et pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne pas la tuer et tuer l'autre Alpha après ?

Tout cela ne les aidait pas tellement plus.

* * *

Stiles débarqua en catastrophe au lycée et il franchit la porte de la salle de classe juste avant que le professeur de chimie ne la referme. Sous le regard torve de monsieur Harris, il se glissa à côté de Scott qui lui demanda ce qu'il avait foutu pour être en retard justement le jour où ils commençaient par le cours de chimie.

-Rapport au fait que Hale vit chez moi et que j'ai dû le déposer au bureau de mon père. Il semblerait que Laura, sa sœur ne soit pas morte et il va aider mon père dans les avis de recherches. On pense que quelqu'un la retient car c'est son sang qui s'est retrouvé sur les cadavres découpés, chuchota Stiles plus ou moins discrètement.

-Mais pourquoi ? ça n'a aucun sens, répliqua Scott un peu trop vivement.

-McCall et Stilinski ! cracha le prof. La prochaine interruption, c'est la retenue !

Les deux adolescents ouvrirent leurs livres en baissant la tête pour se faire oublier. Ce gars les avait dans le nez et ce n'était pas le moment de se faire coller. Ils durent attendre l'interclasse pour finir la conversation. Occultant volontairement le lien entre son père et Derek, Stiles expliqua alors à son ami sa théorie : quelqu'un cherchait à coincer l'alpha en essayant de l'attirer avec l'odeur du sang d'alpha de Laura Hale.

Evidemment, les soupçons se portaient sur les Argent, car il fallait être sacrément cinglé pour monter ce genre de plan. A son grand bonheur, Scott ne posa pas de question quand au fait, que Derek et son père se soient parlés et que le shérif ne le considère plus comme le suspect principal de l'affaire. C'était bien aussi d'avoir un ami qui ne faisait pas de lien facilement entre deux événements. Pour une fois, il ne s'en plaindrait pas.

A l'heure du déjeuner, Allison s'indigna quand son petit copain lui résuma la situation mais admit que sa tante pourrait tout à fait mettre ce genre d'idée en pratique. Elle avait commencé à avoir un aperçu de sa façon de pensée et c'était bizarrement effrayant. Par contre, elle était sûre que son père s'accrochait à sa ligne de conduite : on traque uniquement les loups-garous ayant tué. Il ne se servirait jamais de Laura ou d'humaines innocentes pour attirer l'Alpha. C'était contre ses principes. Son père était un homme d'honneur.

Empressé, Stiles voulait monter un plan pour surveiller Kate, la tante d'Allison. Cette dernière assurait qu'il lui serait facile de se rapprocher d'elle pour en apprendre plus. Or, leur ami commun était contre la mettre potentiellement en danger. Agacée, elle rappela que sa tante ne la blesserait pas ce qui ne convainquit absolument pas Scott. Quand on avait affaire à des fous, on était sûr de rien.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la cantine pour continuer à discuter plus tranquillement, ailleurs que dans les couloirs pleins de leurs condisciples les bousculant régulièrement. Quand une voix interpella Stiles à travers la foule. Voix dont Stiles aurait voulu ignorer le propriétaire et fuir la conversation où du moins, l'éviter devant ses amis.

-Eh ! Stiles ! l'interpella Danny. Désolé d'avoir vendu la mèche à ton père pour toi et ton copain. J'espère que ça vous a pas causé trop d'ennui.

-T'inquiète, c'est bon mais évite de l'ébruiter, répliqua Stiles en le tirant par la manche en s'éloignant des oreilles indiscrètes de ses amis.

-Pas de souci, je comprends que tu ne sois pas encore à l'aise. Si tu as besoin, je suis là, lui assura le gardien de l'équipe en passant un bras autour de ses épaules. Au fait, on peut se rejoindre sur le parking ce soir pour que ton copain récupère sa voiture. Jackson a accepté de m'attendre, comme on doit sortir après. Enfin comme ça, ça sera fait.

Danny était un gentil garçon mais Stiles était vraiment gêné par sa proximité physique. La veille, il avait subi une « légère » agression et il ne souhaitait pas avoir de contact pour le moment avec qui que ce soit. Sûrement un effet post traumatique sans importance, tenta-t-il de se rassurer. A part Derek avec lequel il n'avait eu aucun problème ce matin, l'interpella son cerveau. Il pinça ses lèvres et se dégagea dans un sourire pour ne pas froisser le gardien de l'équipe. Dans son mouvement, il se cogna dans Jackson qui était arrivé derrière eux. Stiles leva les yeux au ciel avant de s'excuser maladroitement.

Dieu était contre lui, ce n'était pas possible autrement !

-Bon ce soir, à 19h sur le parking, insista le co-capitaine de crosse. Après, j'ai une soirée avec Lydia et si elle patiente trop longtemps dans la voiture, elle devient folle, ajouta-t-il conspirateur en baissant la voix pour ne pas que sa copine l'entende.

-Ok, on y sera, assura Stiles pressé de quitter cette discussion avant que ses amis ne se posent des questions.

Il n'avait absolument aucune envie de parler de la miraculeuse intervention de Danny et des suites que Derek y donnait. Son propre père marchait dans toute cette comédie et lui comptait bien se protéger au maximum. Il ne voulait pas se prendre au jeu et tomber de haut.

Déjà, le dérapage de ce matin était à bannir. Donc, moins il y a de personne au courant et mieux il s'en sortirait. Malheureusement, Jackson ne l'avait pas laissé s'éclipser et l'avait entraîné avec Danny et Lydia à la cantine en continuant de l'inclure dans la conversation.

De tout évidence, il ne s'était pas pris d'une soudaine affection pour Stiles, mais il faisait des efforts pour Danny. Il s'était comporté récemment comme un connard avec son meilleur ami et il se faisait pardonner en s'intéressant un minimum aux fréquentations de son pote. Bon Stilinski était le moins pire selon lui, il admirait sa répartie. Et puis, il était certainement au courant de ce qui se passait avec son grand copain Scott, pensa-t-il avec un petit sourire. C'est donc sans trop se forcer qu'il essayait de faire ami-ami. Surtout que Stiles avait un avis sur tous les sujets et ne manquait pas de conversation.

Stiles lança un regard désespéré à son meilleur ami pour qu'il lui vienne en aide. Manque de chance, ce dernier avait sauté sur l'occasion pour passer un moment en tête à tête avec sa copine. Bravo l'amitié ! Un battement de cil et hop, on passe à la trappe malgré tout ce qu'on fait pour sauver ses fesses poilues de jeune loup !

-Au fait, vous avez fini le devoir de biologie, demanda Jackson en croquant dans sa pomme à la fin du repas.

Stiles recracha le contenu de sa bouche dans son assiette et manqua de s'étouffer. Danny et lui se regardèrent avant de détourner la tête au souvenir de la soirée, celle-là même qui avait déclenché un cataclysme dans la vie presque paisible du jeune Stilinski. Danny était toujours mortifié à l'idée d'avoir flashé et tenté de draguer le mec d'un copain de classe. Stiles toussa et glissa légèrement sous la table, ses genoux cognèrent ceux de son vis à vis.

-Un problème ? Tu me fais du pied maintenant ? demanda Lydia semblant enfin s'apercevoir de sa présence vu qu'elle s'était appliquée à ne pas le voir depuis le début du repas.

-Du genou pour être exact, répliqua Stiles gêné en se redressant.

Il préférait encore qu'elle l'ignore. Stiles balança tout ce qu'il savait sur le sujet du devoir de biologie, ce qui sembla impressionner toutes les personnes autour de lui. Briller devant Jackson n'était pas difficile selon lui mais il intercepta une lueur d'intérêt dans les yeux de Lydia. Une lueur qu'il cherchait toujours à susciter, et qui disparut bien vite derrière son masque de bimbo. Pourquoi Lydia s'obstinait-elle à cacher son intelligence ?

Et Danny, il préférait ne pas le regarder du tout.

-Bon et bien à plus, conclut Stiles en se levant voyant enfin une chance de se délivrer de cet étrange déjeuner.

Depuis hier, sa vie avait pris un tournant effrayant et là, il ne parlait de menace sur son intégrité physique par un quelconque loup-garou. Pire, Jackson essayait de faire ami-ami avec lui ce qui était pour le moins étrange si ce n'était carrément surréaliste. Encore la faute de ce trop gentil garçon qu'était Danny.

Mais putain, qu'est ce qu'il lui avait fait dans une autre vie pour qu'il lui pourrisse la sienne de manière aussi sournoise et perfide. En quittant la cantine, il balaya une dernière fois la salle du regard à la recherche de Scott pour justement voir Danny lui faire un petit signe et un clin d'œil complice.

Stiles se prit les pieds dans les lanières de son propre sac et s'écroula par terre d'une manière tout à fait inélégante. Par effet miroir, l'incident de ce matin lui revint en mémoire et il finit par se faire mentalement attaquer par l'image de Derek nu. Il maudit Danny dans un premier temps avant de se rendre à l'évidence, il ne l'avait pas attendu pour que Derek lui fasse de l'effet.

C'était bien lui et son attitude qui avaient encouragé Derek dans cet espèce de petit « jeu » qui avait maintenant des retombés pas si innocentes. Ce matin encore, quelle poisse ! Ce qui dominait c'était l'incertitude et il détestait ça. Au final, il voulait que rien ne change pour ne pas être blessé. Un pas en avant, trois en arrière.

-Tu t'es fais mal ? demanda Danny en se baissant à sa hauteur suivi de Jackson.

-Non, je ne crois pas ?

-Alors pourquoi tu restes à embrasser le sol ? interrogea Jackson avec un air d'incompréhension total.

Exaspéré par son manque de réactivité, il lui prit le bras et le remit sur pied, préférant ne pas savoir. Parfois, ce gars lui semblait vraiment hors de ce monde.

Pour sûr, s'il avait su la journée de la veille concernant son camarade et ses interrogations présentes, il l'aurait vraiment pris pour un dingue. L'attaque du loup-garou Alpha cinglé était passé aux oubliettes dans les méandres du cerveau stilinskiesque ! Tout ce qui restait, c'était Derek et ses plans machiavéliques pour draguer le pauvre ado qu'il était. Qu'est ce que Derek pouvait lui trouver ? Draguer ou plutôt jouer sur ses hormones pour s'amuser ?

Une réponse et il saurait à quoi s'en tenir. Mais, avait-il le cran de la poser ? Supporterait-il la réponse ?

Jackson passa plusieurs fois sa main devant les yeux de Stiles pour attirer son attention avant de carrément le tirer vers leur prochaine salle de cours en soupirant exagérément.

-Je ne suis pas sa mère McCall ! grinça-t-il en collant Stiles sur le siège d'à côté. Tu devrais prendre plus soin de ton ami.

Scott allait répliquer quand il aperçut Danny levant les yeux en l'air devant la « scène » de son copain. Vraiment, c'était l'hôpital qui se moquait de la charité. Il glissa un désolé avant d'aller prendre place derrière eux. Stiles, en voulant un peu à Scott de l'avoir abandonné ce midi, n'éclaira pas sa lanterne sur l'étrange comportement du co-capitaine.

Scott laissa tomber rapidement mais il s'inquiétait des récentes amitiés de son meilleur ami. Pas qu'il soit jaloux, enfin si quand même mais il préférait se dire que tout ceci était bizarre. Jackson n'avait pas de vrais amis à part Danny et le fait qu'il se rapproche de Stiles, semblait sonner faux. Bon Danny, admettons qu'il se prenne d'affection mais de là à ce que Jackson y adhère … il avait un plan derrière tout cela.

Et puis, il y avait cette odeur bizarre sur Stiles depuis ce matin. Il n'arrivait pas à la saisir.

Stiles sortit son devoir d'économie et recommença à plancher dessus en faisant mine de prendre des notes alors que son prof de biologie débitait le cours d'une voix morne et monotone. Il captait des mots de ci de là, il était presque sûr que son devoir serait parfait et qu'il n'aurait rien raté du cours.

Quoi que à bien y réfléchir, il devait parler à Allison de sa tante. Il coula un regard vers Scott, celui-ci dormait à moitié la tête soutenue par sa main à quelques centimètres de son livre. Vraiment, son pote devrait penser à dormir la nuit au lieu de faire n'importe quoi. Ce qui le ramena vers l'Alpha et sa confrontation de la veille.

Il se concentra sur Scott en essayant de lui envoyer une pensée ou de capter une des siennes. Aucun résultat, son ami n'avait même pas tressailli. Décevant. Comment ce cauchemar sur patte avait-il pu lui parler dans sa tête ? Sérieusement, s'il entendait des voix de psychopathe maintenant, c'était pire que tout !

-Monsieur Stilinski, quelle solution proposez-vous à un phimosis ? demanda son professeur maintenant debout au tableau devant un schéma.

Stiles mit quelques secondes pour se resituer et fixer ce que pointait l'index professoral.

-La circoncision ? proposa-t-il.

Puis sous le regard satisfait de son interlocuteur, il replongea dans son devoir d'économie.

* * *

Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?

Merci pour les commentaires


	4. Fondation d'une meute

**_"La confiance est à toutes relations humaines ce que les fondations sont à toutes constructions humaines."_ **

**Chapitre 4 : Fondation d'une meute**

Au commissariat, Derek avait fait une déclaration de disparition pour sa sœur pour que le shérif puisse mettre en route une procédure. Des avis de recherche avaient été publié après avoir rempli des tonnes de formulaires et ils commençaient à les diffuser un peu partout. Quelqu'un l'avait forcément aperçut en ville et ils arriveraient certainement à retrouver sa trace. Au fur et à mesure des démarches, le jeune Hale reprenait espoir et il voyait le shérif s'impliquer au-delà de ce qu'il aurait cru possible pour de la simple conscience professionnelle. Il n'était pas stupide, le shérif lui cachait quelque chose.

Tant que cela allait dans son sens, il décida de se laisser aider. Après tout, le shérif ne faisait que l'aider, il serait toujours temps de le confronter pour avoir des réponses.

Avec impatience, Derek attendait le moment où Stiles viendrait le chercher. Il n'aimait pas savoir les adolescents seuls alors qu'il n'avait pas encore identifié l'Alpha et que les chasseurs pouvaient avoir monté un plan sordide. D'ici, il ne pouvait pas les surveiller et agir en conséquence. Sa nervosité était accentuée par les coups d'œil fréquents que lui jetaient certains membres de la police jusqu'à ce que Monroe se présente devant le shérif.

En le voyant, l'adjoint faillit fondre sur place une rougeur s'étalant sur ses joues, il bredouilla quelque chose en tendant un dossier à son supérieur. Derek se leva en soupirant pour se poster à la fenêtre et Monroe mangea un mot sur deux avant de s'excuser et de sortir précipitamment des images de la veille le hantant toujours. Il en avait fantasmé toute la nuit après sa garde. Mort de honte car il rêvait d'interdit juste au dessus de la chambre de sa mère ! Monroe se répétait en boucle qu'il n'était pas de ce bord là mais quand même, ce gars là n'était pas un humain normal avec un charisme pareil.

-Monroe ! cria le shérif. Il manque le rapport toxicologique ! Monroe ! Mais qu'est ce qui vous prend encore !

Le shérif soupira exaspéré par le comportement de son adjoint et reporta son attention sur Derek. Son énième coup d'œil à l'horloge ne passa pas inaperçu auprès du shérif. Celui-ci cherchait à mettre Derek suffisamment en confiance pour qu'il puisse agir efficacement contre les Argent. Cette fois, s'il obtenait la preuve qu'il cherchait, il ne les laisserait pas s'en sortir. C'était une affaire personnelle. Une vengeance.

A l'époque, Chris lui avait assuré qu'il n'y était pour rien, il lui avait juré que ce n'était pas leur méthode que jamais des chasseurs ne tuaient comme « ça ». Bien sûr, il savait bien que son ami n'aurait jamais été capable de ça, bien trop fragile. Mais si Chris lui avait semblé sincère, il avait toujours su au fond de lui que les chasseurs Argent étaient liés à l'incendie. Son instinct n'avait cessé de lui crier, il n'y avait hélas pas de preuve. Des preuves, Laura en avait trouvé semble-t-il ! Peut-être n'aurait-il pas dû rejeter Chris comme il l'avait fait ? Trop de rancœur l'habitait et il l'avait pris comme exutoire parce qu'il n'avait pas été assez fort pour résister à l'influence paternelle. Il s'était drapé dans sa dignité et lui avait jeté la pierre, lui crachant son mépris. Il lui avait tourné le dos … et peut-être au pire moment.

Maintenant, il allait orienté l'enquête vers Kate, car si à l'époque, il avait cru qu'elle ne participait pas à la folie familiale, il avait quasiment eu une preuve récente du contraire. Mais pourquoi faire accuser Derek ?

Pour le mettre hors circuit, surtout s'il pensait sa sœur décédée. Pourquoi s'acharner sur les Hale comme ça ? Qu'est ce qui avait pu arriver à la petite Kate pour qu'elle se mette à massacrer toute une famille et qu'elle persécute les derniers survivants ?

-Tu as faim ? interrogea le Shérif sentant son ventre gargouiller et pressé de sortir de ses pensées.

-Pas vraiment, Stiles m'a donné une importante quantité de nourriture à ingurgiter avant de partir ce matin, avoua Derek en se souvenant avec satisfaction de la montagne de tartines que l'adolescent avait préparé et souriant au souvenir de ce mémorable petit-déjeuner.

-C'est un brave garçon. Dévoué et attentionné, il mérite de recevoir ce qu'il donne tant.

Sentant venir la discussion d'homme à homme, Derek voulut assurer au shérif que ses intentions concernant son fils étaient aussi pures que possibles. Enfin autant que deux jeunes gens de 16 et 23 ans peuvent se permettre, surtout qu'ils n'en étaient qu'aux débuts balbutiants de leur relation quelque peu hors norme. Après tout, individuellement, aucun des deux ne rentrait dans une norme quelconque, alors leur couple n'en parlons pas !

Le shérif n'insista pas pour ne pas qu'une gêne s'installe entre eux. Jusqu'à présent, il avait réussi à intégrer le fait qu'ils sortent ensemble et la cohabitation semblait bien se passer. Il ne voulait pas que Stiles soit blessé, c'est tout. Il savait qu'une relation avec un loup-garou comportait des risques, il savait surtout que la passion d'un loup pouvait faire des ravages.

Derek n'avait pas voulu paraître grandiloquent en affirmant qu'il se ferait tuer pour l'adolescent ou qu'il irait le chercher en enfer. Les actes étaient plus probant que des mots et les deux étaient destinés à Stiles et non à son père.

Il repensa à l'érection de ce matin et se sourit en fixant son reflet sur la vitre du bureau. Vraiment, il allait apprécier les réveils dans ce lit contre ce corps délié et tout en os.

-Permettez-vous Monsieur Stlilinski que je courtise votre fils ? demanda de manière tout à fait officielle Derek Hale au shérif.

Le verbe courtiser avait une sonorité un peu désuète mais indéniablement romantique dans la bouche du mystérieux Derek Hale. La question avait surgit brutalement du néant d'un silence confortable. Que se passait-il dans la tête du jeune loup ? C'était plutôt touchant de voir que Stiles était mis sur un piédestal avec autant d'attention. Un peu comme s'il était une jeune fille fragile. Cette simple phrase lui rappelait la manière dont lui-même avait demandé la permission de s'approcher de la mère de Stiles.

Et puis, s'il prenait la peine de lui demander la permission …

Derek attendait patiemment la réponse, il avait voulu réaffirmé la conquête de Stiles et son rapprochement avec l'adolescent en commençant par le début. Il était parfois un peu vieux jeu mais ça venait de sa mère et des contes qu'elle lui lisait. Il lui rendait hommage en quelque sorte.

-Eh bien, je n'aurais jamais cru dire cela un jour, mais je vais reprendre la réponse de mon beau-père quand je lui ai posé la même question : Derek, soit son chevalier servant avec tout ce que cela implique, accepta sérieusement monsieur Stilinski. Je te passe les menaces en cas de problèmes, ajouta-t-il laissant en suspend les éventuelles représailles.

C'était officiel, Derek venait de faire un grand pas en avant vers Stiles dans les règles de l'art.

/

* * *

/

Quand le fils du shérif se présenta au poste après son entrainement pour récupérer le loup-garou afin de reprendre la camaro, il ne s'attendait certainement pas à ce genre d'accueil. Certains agents de police qu'il croisait, le regardaient avec un petit sourire. Une femme le fusilla même carrément d'un regard jaloux et il se demanda ce que Derek et son père avait fait ou dit , avant de se rappeler de la visite de Monroe hier au soir. Ce souvenir lui fit monter le rouge au joue. Il s'efforça de paraître aussi normal que possible et fila vers le bureau paternel en regardant ses pieds.

Il entra dans le bureau de son père ou plutôt se jeta dedans précipitamment. Reprenant ses habitudes immédiatement dans ce lieu rassurant, il contempla le tableau derrière son père pour avoir une vue d'ensemble des avancées des dernières enquêtes. Puis, il salua d'un vague signe de main les deux occupants, sans leur accorder plus d'attention. Derek lui lança un regard semblant dire : c'est tout, juste un mouvement de main, t'as pas oublié quelque chose ?

Apercevant les mimiques de Derek, Stiles parut se rappeler qu'il devait adopter une autre attitude, surtout devant son père. Comment faisait Scott déjà ? Il lançait un regard énamouré puis avançait pour enlacer Allison.

Un pas en fixant Derek d'un regard pénétrant comme si son père n'était pas là et le loup prit les choses en main. Se levant, il s'approcha les yeux brillant puis toucha légèrement ses lèvres des siennes en passant un bras autour de sa taille. Chaste et pourtant tellement chargé de sexualité que le shérif se racla la gorge pour rappeler sa présence avant que ça ne dérape. Le commissariat regorgeait déjà des ragots de la veille, mieux valait ne pas en ajouter.

-Tu m'as manqué, lui glissa-t-il langoureusement à l'oreille avec tant de spontanéité que ce ne pouvait qu'être vrai.

Stiles se savait heureux d'avoir un bras solide enroulé autour de lui, car sinon, il aurait défailli. Un peu comme une de ses héroïnes de roman à l'eau de rose qui tombent dans les pommes parce que le prince charmant leur effleure la main. Ses neurones étaient tous dans un état extatique refusant de reprendre une activité normale. Il devait pourtant dire ou faire quelque chose de naturelle. La main de Derek caressa son dos de manière rassurante. La confusion régnait toujours dans son esprit, il dut se forcer à penser de manière cohérente pour se rappeler du pourquoi de sa présence.

-On va récupérer ta voiture, commença-t-il avant d'ajouter incertain, chéri.

La main se figea un instant dans son dos puis les doigts tracèrent une ligne de feu jusqu'à la ceinture barrant l'accès au bas du dos de Stiles. Le père de l'adolescent crut un instant que son bureau allait s'embraser pour cause de jeunesse en plein prélude amoureux. Leur intimant de vaquer à leurs occupations et de rentrer rapidement, il fit mine de se saisir de son téléphone pour avoir l'air occupé et les forcer à vider les lieux. Quand ils quittèrent enfin la pièce, il ouvrit la fenêtre pour faire rentrer un peu d'air frais de ce début de soirée.

Dès que ces deux là se touchaient, ils projetaient tellement de phéromones que ça devait causer pas mal de dégâts. Il avait pu constater ce que ça avait donné sur ce pauvre Monroe. Le pire étant qu'ils ne semblaient même pas s'en rendre compte. Il se refusa catégoriquement d'imaginer ce que ça donnerait dans un lit, quand Stiles serait en âge de dépasser le stade de l'évanouissement suite à un léger baiser. Ce phénomène lui rappelait les parents de Derek, que de souvenirs.

Son propre fils vivait une passion amoureuse et il ne voulait rien savoir de plus. Seulement croire Derek sur parole quand il lui avait promis de prendre soin de lui. De son côté, il ferait son possible pour les protéger.

/

* * *

/

Le « chéri » avait été de trop. Stiles savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû le dire au moment où le mot avait franchi ses lèvres. Il s'était laissé emporter par son instinct. Instinct, visiblement toujours aussi naze concernant ses relations avec les autres. Il aurait voulu s'excuser. En même temps, les signaux que lui envoyaient Derek étaient trompeurs, il était trop crédible dans son rôle et Stiles avait cru que peut-être, il était réellement intéressé, avec sa main caressante et ses doigts voluptueux. Il s'était laissé dépasser, emporté par l'euphorie hormonale.

Dans son élan, il avait oublié que ce n'était qu'un jeu tordu. Qui les dépassait ou qui le dépassait seulement lui ? Le baiser s'était de trop. Trop bon, trop cool, trop merveilleux. Le loup-garou ténébreux et hyper sexy en super blouson en cuir l'avait embrassé lui, l'insignifiant humain. Trop pas bon, trop problématique, il était trop foutu !

Le silence dans la voiture fut brisé par la voix nerveuse de Stiles les mains crispées sur le volant.

-C'était quoi ce baiser ? murmura-t-il.

-Allons chéri, je pensais que tu avais compris, répondit Derek en fixant le visage obstinément braqué sur la route depuis leur départ du commissariat.

-C'est juste encore cette mascarade ! cria presque soudainement Stiles contrarié faisant sursauter le loup qui ne s'attendait pas à ce brusque et incompréhensible mouvement de colère.

-Mascarade, grogna Derek entre ses dents. Tu devrais faire attention à ce que tu dis !

-Sinon quoi ?

-Sinon, je t'arrache ta stupide langue pour éviter d'avoir à entendre des inepties, menaça-t-il les yeux incandescents, énervé par l'attitude stupide de Stiles. Avec mes crocs …

Stiles avala de travers et fit un écart sur la route avant de s'engager dans la rue menant au lycée. Ils allaient arriver d'un instant à l'autre et Derek jugea que ce n'était pas le bon moment pour entamer cette discussion. Respirant profondément pour se calmer, il entendit battre le pouls de l'adolescent à une cadence anormalement élevée. Il aurait payé cher pour connaître les pensées de Stiles et savoir ce qui se passait dans sa petite tête.

Derek ne comprenait pas cette attitude, pour lui tout se passait bien. Il s'était même embrassé et il avait vraiment aimé ce doux contact. Peut-être que l'adolescent s'inquiétait à propos de ça ? Derek n'avait jamais embrassé de garçon avant et il doutait que ce fut le cas de Stiles. Il ne voulait pas qu'il se monte des films. Peut-être que ça ne lui avait pas plu ? Ou alors, il l'avait brusqué et ce n'était jamais bon de brusquer Stiles. Aussi le rassura-t-il à sa façon.

-Je ne sais pas ce que tu t'imagines mais arrête. Juste arrête ok. Je ne plaisante pas, assura-t-il.

Loin d'être rassuré, Stiles le prit comme une énième menace. Arrivé sur le parking du lycée, Stiles gara la jeep à côté de la camaro toute rutilante. Jackson et Lydia les attendaient avec Danny sur le trottoir en plaisantant tranquillement devant la Porsche de Jackson. Avant de descendre, Derek lui lança un dernier regard signifiant que cette conversation n'était pas finie. Stiles détourna la tête et soupira un peu contrarié de s'être emporté. Il avait le sentiment de s'être fait avoir. En descendant à son tour, il remarqua que le vélo de Scott était également là, mais son copain, lui, n'était pas en vue.

Scott aurait dû être parti depuis longtemps.

-Où est Scott ? demanda Stiles inquiet coupant les explications de Danny sur ses réparations.

-Certainement avec Allison, répondit Lydia en désignant la voiture de la jeune fille à l'autre bout de l'allée.

Bien que celle-ci semblait vide, Stiles commença à s'y diriger, juste pour vérifier. C'est alors qu'un cri terrifié retentit dans le silence. L'atmosphère changea et en instant Derek fut près de lui, sa stature imposante assurant une forme de protection. Tous scrutaient les environs dans l'attente d'un nouveau son. Stiles regarda les autres ayant l'envie irrationnelle de leur crier de rentrer chez eux, de fuir avant d'être impliqué ou tué.

-On aurait dit Allison, dit Jackson anxieux. Elle a l'air d'avoir des ennuis.

-Il faut aller la chercher, renchérit Lydia pas rassurée par les bruits qui émanaient maintenant de l'édifice.

En réponses, des grognements féroces se firent entendre à l'intérieur du bâtiment principal. Sans y repenser à deux fois, Stiles fonça tête baissé entraînant derrière lui un mouvement de groupe et Derek ne put que suivre, exaspéré par sa conduite suicidaire. Il était sûr que c'était un piège. Mais l'adolescent et ses camarades ne pensaient à rien.

Un silence de mort s'était abattu soudainement sur les lieux à leur entrée et Stiles se stoppa quand il sentit la présence d'une aura douloureusement familière. L'Alpha était là, il ressentait sa présence par tous les pores de sa peau. Son ventre se tordit et il sentit une terreur glacée couler dans ses veines. Il recommença à marcher prudemment, il devait absolument retrouver ses amis.

A peine le groupe avait-il fait quelques pas dans les couloirs qu'une forme gigantesque se jeta sur Danny qui fermait la marche, le faisait tomber lourdement sur le sol. Ce dernier poussa un hurlement de douleur et Jackson n'hésita pas avant de se lancer dans la mêlé pour défendre son ami contre cette bête enragée qui lui infligeait une morsure sauvage sur le haut du corps.

Et voilà, pensa Derek en cherchant un angle de défense pour sortir le gamin des griffes du monstre. Il poussa Stiles derrière lui comme pour lui signifier de vider les lieux au plus vite pour se mettre à l'abri.

Voyant une ouverture, il sauta et usa de force brute pour faire lâcher prise à l'Alpha. Stiles en profita pour tirer un Danny blessé dans une salle de classe vide avec Lydia et le laissa avec la jeune fille qui appuyait déjà son gilet contre l'épaule ensanglantée. Finalement, le gardien s'évanouit sous la douleur intense. La jeune fille prit son pouls pour s'assurer qu'il ne mourrait pas, celui-ci était toujours bien présent et même rapide. Elle concentra donc ses efforts sur la plaie pour endiguer le flot de sang du mieux possible.

Stiles retourna dans le couloir et décrocha un extincteur pour le pulvériser sur l'Alpha et dégager Derek de la situation périlleuse dans laquelle il était. S'arrêtant en pleine action, les yeux rougeoyant le fixèrent sauvagement avant de saisir l'autre loup à la gorge et de le balancer à travers une fenêtre après lui avoir broyé le cou d'une main ferme. Belle démonstration de force brute.

Vu la violence, Jackson regarda la scène en pensant que c'en était fini de Derek. Un instant, il crut même que c'était leur fin à tous. Le prédateur fixait Stiles avec une avidité malsaine. Le temps semblait suspendu et Jackson refusait de bouger pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur lui. Il attendait que Stiles réagisse et fasse quelque chose avec son arme improvisé.

Figé, Stiles ne bougeait plus d'un pouce, son cerveau refusant d'enregistrer une quelconque fatalité concernant Derek. Leurs regards s'étaient croisés une dernière fois avant que la luminescence ne s'éteigne dans les yeux de Derek. Ce fut comme si on poignardait le cœur de Stiles. L'Alpha lui avait brisé le cou d'un mouvement sec en le fixant, comme s'il brisait son dernier rempart. Il eut envie de pleurer. Bien sûr, il était pratiquement certain que cela n'avait pas tué Derek. Mais, ils allaient y passer avant qu'il ne reprenne connaissance. Son cerveau tournait à plein régime, hypnotisé par le regard de braise. Son corps ne lui répondait plus.

Jackson actionna l'extincteur et le tira avec lui hors du couloir avant de barricader la porte de leur camp retranché improvisé.

-Qu'est ce que c'est que ce truc ? lui demanda-t-il à bout de souffle le cœur battant à tout rompre.

-J'en sais rien, un puma peut-être, tenta d'éluder Stiles le regard vide.

-Arrête de me prendre pour un con et regarde ce qu'il a fait à Danny et à ton copain. Je sais que ce n'est pas un puma ! Il n'en avait même pas la forme, putain, s'énerva Jackson en le secouant par les épaules.

La porte de la classe vibrant sous l'intensité du coup reçu coupa la discussion. Ils surent très vite que l'endroit n'était pas un refuge acceptable s'ils voulaient survivre. Reculant, ils attrapèrent Danny pour l'aider à se déplacer. Avec une parfaite maitrise d'elle-même, Lydia ouvrit la porte du fond et guida les garçons à travers le lycée. Evitant les couloirs où ils leur semblaient entendre les griffes râpant le sol ou les murs.

Le corps lourd du gardien de l'équipe commençait à leur peser sur les épaules et les deux garçons s'essoufflaient sous l'effort. Il semblait à Lydia que la bête les rabattait comme des proies vers un endroit précis. Pour l'instant, ils n'avaient d'autres choix que de subir et essayer de retrouver leurs amis. De temps en temps, elle appelait discrètement leurs prénoms dans la pénombre.

-T'en fais pas mon pote, je vais te sortir de là, chuchota discrètement Jackson à Danny en reprenant son souffle.

Stiles observa la façon dont Jackson s'occupait de son ami, refusant d'abandonner. Cela l'éclairait sous un nouveau jour et lui donnait un air moins agaçant que le genre qu'il se donnait habituellement.

-Pas par là, chuchota Lydia en pointant une direction.

L'adolescent aurait voulu lui dire que celui qui les traquait entendait ses chuchotements aussi clairement que si elle criait mais il se contenta de suivre le mouvement en priant pour retrouver au plus vite Scott. Clairement, ils étaient mal barrés et les forces étaient plutôt inégales étant donné que le seul autre loup garou de leur groupe avait été mis au tapis dès l'ouverture du bal.

Finalement, ils tombèrent enfin sur Allison et Scott retranchés dans la salle de chimie. Immédiatement, Stiles pensa que c'était fait exprès, comme un piège où ils seraient tous enfin regroupés. Il croisa le regard de Lydia et il sut qu'ils étaient sur la même longueur d'onde. Son cerveau s'enclencha en mode plan de survie efficace.

Allison aida les garçons à installer Danny confortablement quand elle remarqua la blessure identifiable entre mille. Elle ne put retenir un mouvement de panique et attira l'attention de Scott.

-Oh mon dieu. Danny a aussi été mordu, constata avec effroi Allison. Il faut le prévenir de ce qui risque de lui arriver.

-Il va survivre et avec … Derek, on va l'aider, tenta de la rassurer Scott en essayant de voir la profondeur de la blessure sur l'épaule du gardien qui gémissait.

-Ton copain Derek va rien faire, je crois qu'il est mort, intervint Jackson embarrassé, ne sachant que faire pour aider son ami.

-Alors si tu nous expliquais de quoi il retourne exactement, on pourrait faire quelque chose, claqua Lydia agacée en constatant les dégâts sanglant sur son gilet.

Scott se tourna vers Stiles pour savoir quoi faire mais ce dernier était livide et visiblement ailleurs, en pleine réflexion. Scott s'approcha pour l'examiner et constata avec soulagement qu'il n'avait aucune blessure apparente. Impossible de savoir ce qui l'avait mis dans cet état, lui qui était toujours monsieur sarcasme à toute épreuve. Accessoirement, il était aussi son génial ami qui les sortaient toujours de situations extrêmes. Et là, c'était le bon moment pour étaler son génie.

-Qu'est ce qu'on fait ? tenta-t-il pour ramener Stiles sur terre.

Entièrement concentré sur un plan pas trop bancal où il ne finirait pas en cinq à sept pour alpha, Stiles ne percevait que vaguement le monde exté simple question sembla le sortir du chaos mental dans lequel il était plongé.

-Au point où en on est …, souffla-t-il en rassemblant ses idées. Voilà, la bête dehors c'est un loup-garou Alpha, exposa calmement Stiles sous le regard résigné de Scott. Donc qui a des balles en argent ou de l'aconit dans son sac ? Personne, je m'en doutais, ajouta-t-il sarcastiquement en claquant la langue.

-Je savais qu'il y avait un truc de louche chez toi McCall ! fanfaronna Jackson en le pointant du doigt comme si c'était son moment de triomphe.

Jackson avait conclu de lui-même que Scott était un loup-garou. Les performances physiques soudaines qu'il avait démontré, trouvait enfin une explication logique. Enfin, si on acceptait l'existence des loup-garou. Et après ce soir, il était tout à fait prêt à croire au surnaturel. Scott soupira en faisant face au doigt accusateur et le sourire de Jackson s'élargit. Il finit par lui tendre la main et Scott la serra rassuré, finissant par se cogner les poings comme dans un signe de reconnaissance amicale.

-Et qu'est ce qu'il nous veut ? demanda Lydia pragmatique ignorant la répartie de son copain et se concentrant sur Stiles qui semblait être le seul interlocuteur valable.

-Une meute, il veut qu'on le rejoigne. Enfin, à la base, il voulait que Scott le rejoigne et pour l'aider à se décider … il va tenter de nous transformer. La « morsure » nous transformera ou nous tuera. Les loups sont plus forts en meute et il veut être le plus fort possible, énonça-t-il balançant rapidement les informations en continuant à réfléchir à un plan de sortie.

-Danny est brûlant, informa Allison qui avait la main posée sur son front. C'est plutôt bon signe.

-Si tu le dis, grommela le blessé un peu comateux alors qu'elle l'obligeait à rester coucher.

Il leur fallait absolument un plan pour sortir et le cerveau de Stiles était entrain de produire quelque chose d'extrêmement complexe car il ne s'agissait pas juste de sortir de ce lycée des horreurs. Non, il fallait voir plus loin car ce n'était pas ce soir qu'ils se débarrasseraient de l'Alpha.

Ses idées en poupées russes s'imbriquaient et se complétaient. Une partie en entraînant une autre, mais le plus important était la première volée de domino. Si il réussissait l'introduction, alors ils avaient peut-être une chance. Oui, il allait en falloir de la chance et du courage aussi. Il tenait enfin quelque chose, un fil conducteur permettant d'organiser le schéma.

Allison avait son arbalète mais plus de flèche. Lydia proposa de créer quelques bombes artisanales avec le matériel de chimie de la salle. Stiles approuva et s'y consacra avec elle, plus pour occuper son esprit que par volonté pyromane.

Il était si concentré qu'il ne se rendit pas tout de suite compte de ce qu'il se passait. Allison et Scott expliquait à Jackson par quoi Danny allait passer et comment il faudrait l'aider. Scott étant déjà passé par là récemment, il savait à quoi s'en tenir pour les premiers temps de la transformation.

~ _Délicieux enfant_ , chantonnait une voix dans sa tête. _Aux lèvres douces et tentatrices. Rebel et désirable. Viens me retrouver. Entends ma voix. Suis le chant,_ répétait-elle comme une litanie _._

Stiles se crispa. Son plan commençait à se mettre en place. Il pouvait donner une chance supplémentaire à ses amis de fuir et de protéger Danny de l'influence de l'Alpha. Oui, il était un putain de taré suicidaire. En même temps, il croyait en sa bonne étoile et son plan fonctionnerait. Il jeta un regard à sa montre, le temps était contre lui. Au pire, son idée ne fonctionnerait qu'à moitié …

Ils entendirent les griffes racler sur le sol dans la salle au dessus d'eux. C'était le moment d'agir, mais il était bien trop tôt au goût de Stiles. Jackson et Scott portaient Danny, Lydia avait les clefs de la Porsche en main et Allison était armée des bombes ainsi que Stiles qui fermait la marche.

Aussi vite que possible, ils rejoignirent l'entrée, derrière eux le bruit d'un animal les traquant. Allison visa tant bien que mal et arriva à ralentir leur assaillant le temps qu'ils atteignent les portes principales. Le groupe sortit sauf Stiles qui barra la porte derrière ses amis. Immédiatement, Scott lâcha Danny quand il comprit la manœuvre mais il était trop tard.

-Il n'y a pas assez de place dans la voiture de toute façon, lui cria Stiles avant de courir vers le gymnase conscient que la première partie de son idée avait fonctionné.

Scott secoua la porte dans tous les sens sans arriver à la faire céder. Il ne pouvait pas abandonner son ami. Pas Stiles. N'importe qui d'autre mais pas lui ! Il devait faire quelque chose. Lydia posa la main sur son épaule et lui fit signe pour que lui et son regard incandescent la suive. Un instant, il avait failli l'éjecter avant de se concentrer et de la rattraper à grande vitesse.

/

* * *

/

Stiles dérapa sur le sol ciré du gymnase pour se glisser vite fait sous les gradins en rampant. Derrière lui, il entendait le pas lent et assuré de son tourmenteur. Il se détestait d'avance pour ce qui allait se passer. Mais c'était la seule solution qu'il avait réussi à trouver. Il devait servir de point focal.

_~Très malin. J'aime ton intelligence marquée, ta loyauté avec ce sens du sacrifice. Je sens ton odeur exquise et ton cœur me chantant la sérénade. Viens à moi._

Mais bien sûr, pensa Stiles. Essayant de calmer sa respiration, il se recroquevilla dans sa cachette. Il n'avait aucunement l'intention de venir à lui. Il avait besoin de temps. Il vit les pattes du loup se métamorphoser pour redevenir des pieds humains, se déplaçant avec patience et contentement. Les pieds s'arrêtèrent devant lui et il sentit émaner de son agresseur une certaine satisfaction malsaine. Il l'entendit inspirer bruyamment se délectant de son odeur.

Carrément flippant.

Stiles sut qu'il était cuit à point quand une main ferme l'attrapa pour le tirer de dessous les gradins où il s'était réfugié. Il se retrouva plaqué entre le mur et le corps d'homme du loup Alpha. Ce regard allumé lui fila immédiatement la nausée. Une main se voulant rassurante lui caressa doucement le visage.

-Si tu me suis maintenant, je peux patienter jusqu'à ce que tu sois prêt, proposa presque tendrement le fou.

-Je crois que je ne serais jamais prêt à vous suivre, répondit Stiles à la limite de mourir de peur mais incapable de se taire.

L'homme face à lui éclata d'un grand rire démoniaque, ravi de cette tournure. Stiles lui ne trouvait pas cela drôle du tout, il avait pourtant un grand sens de l'humour. Il se jugeait assez comique dans son genre. Stiles se raidit en sentant le corps de l'homme se coller d'avantage contre le sien.

-Oh crois moi, tu ne voudras pas rester sage bien longtemps, je sais faire ce qu'il faut pour cela, déclara-t-il en laissant sa main frotter de manière suggestive l'entrejambe de l'adolescent. Ne pleure pas, je t'assure que ça te plaira, lui sourit-il.

Stiles ne s'était pas aperçu de ses larmes avant qu'un pouce ne tente de les effacer presque tendrement. La douceur ne cadrait absolument avec le personnage face à lui. Une tendresse corrompue, avec pour seul but de le salir. Or, il n'avait plus rien à perdre, il avait tout misé sur son plan mais n'avait pas prévu que l'Alpha soit si entreprenant. Ses attouchements brisaient toutes les barrières protectrices qu'il pouvait mettre en place.

L'espace d'une seconde, il revit le visage de Derek avant qu'il ne l'embrasse. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour que l'Alpha soit l'autre loup, que ce soit lui qui efface ses larmes traitresses. Lui qui fasse preuve de douceur.

Il bougea une de ses mains pour fouiller ses poches mais son agresseur ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille. Lui saisissant les deux poignets, il les lui bloqua au dessus de sa tête et se colla un peu plus à lui.

Stiles se sentit encore plus vulnérable dans cette position. Exposé. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était de jeter un regard de pure haine à ce démon. Il aurait aimé que ses yeux puissent tuer, genre avec un rayon laser comme un super héros.

-Doucement mon mignon, loup échaudé craint l'eau froide. Qui sait quel tour tu me réserves. Très excitant ce côté rebelle, tu sais, expliqua calmement d'une voix perverse l'Alpha.

Brutalement, il plaqua ses lèvres contre celles du jeune homme les meurtrissant avec application pour imposer sa marque. Rageur, Stiles le mordit violement en retour et n'obtint qu'un regard amusé. L'homme récidiva en l'obligeant à ouvrir la bouche pour qu'il puisse en prendre possession. Il avait l'ascendant et comptait en profiter au maximum. Retenant d'une main ferme ses poignets, son autre main se décida à ramper comme un serpent le long de son corps jusqu'à ses fesses qu'elle colla sans ménagement contre son bassin nu d'homme viril. Lascivement, il frotta son corps contre le sien, tentant de le faire réagir.

Il écarta la chemise de l'adolescent et remonta son t-shirt pour dévoiler le corps mince et blanc qu'il jugea pourtant appétissant, la cage thoracique se soulevant sur un rythme anarchique de sanglots silencieux.

Stiles essayait de respirer, de se débattre en vain. Il désespérait de se sortir de cette situation sans dommage. Avait-il présumé de son plan ? La seule faille était le timing. Il refusait pour autant d'abandonner la partie. Incapable de se laisser aller, il se redressa brusquement sur ses pieds pour déstabiliser son assaillant immoral. Cette manœuvre n'eut d'autre effet que d'arracher un gémissement rauque d'envie de la part de l'Alpha. Un éclat malsain passa dans son regard carmin.

-Impatient ? susurra-t-il en mordillant sensuellement la lèvre salée de larmes de l'adolescent, sa main libre et insistante caressant fiévreusement ses fesses.

Un grondement sourd retentit soudain dans le gymnase tel un coup de tonnerre. Un avertissement effrayant, un ordre claquant dans le silence, intimant un arrêt immédiat des hostilités sur l'adolescent. En une fraction de seconde, l'Alpha fut retransformé en loup protégeant sa proie, les babines retroussées sur de longues canines blanches et pointues. Mécontent d'avoir été interrompu, il s'y attendait pourtant plus ou moins. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû traîner mais l'odeur et la proximité du jeune homme l'avait rendu fou d'impatience. Imprudent.

Les jambes de Stiles lâchèrent de soulagement en reconnaissant Derek un air vraiment agressif sur le visage. Il était revenu pour lui. Encore. Il ne pouvait pas mourir. Pas lui. Il avait misé sur le fait que l'Alpha ne l'avait pas tué la veille et il n'avait fait que gagner du temps pour qu'il puisse agir. Le temps de guérir.

La voix du loup l'envahit comme si profaner son corps ne suffisait pas, il le souillait mentalement aussi.

~ _C'est son odeur qui est sur toi,_ constata-t-il calmement _. Le petit solitaire a bon goût mais que pourrait-il faire contre moi ? S'il ne plie pas, c'est la mort ! ça te ferait un excellent cadeau, n'est-ce pas ?_ ricana l'Alpha à la seule attention de l'adolescent.

Son cœur sembla rater un battement à l'évocation de ce cadeau écœurant. Insupportable, jamais il ne pourrait vivre avec ça, si par malheur cela arrivait.

Et, ce fut au tour de Stiles d'éclater de rire en voyant Scott se positionner auprès de Derek, suivi par Lydia, déterminée pointant la lance à incendie et Jackson armé de la hache des pompiers avec l'intention farouche de s'en servir. Un immense soulagement l'envahit, son plan fonctionnait mieux que prévu. L'alpha ne prendrait pas le risque d'une attaque frontale face à autant d'adversaires unis.

-Tu vois, ma meute a plus de membres que la tienne, se permit de plaisanter Stiles pour tenter de reprendre le dessus face à son cauchemar.

~ _Peut-être, mon petit Alpha... On se retrouvera bien assez tôt, crois moi. Tu représentes trop de … tentation pour que je t'abandonne !_

Le loup lui fit un dernier sourire étrange et après un coup de langue sur les lèvres abîmées, il s'enfuit en écoutant le long hurlement de rage de Derek. Quelle douce mélodie à ses oreilles. Il le ferait sien et quand il serait à lui, les autres se joindront d'eux même à leur meute. Ensemble, ils seront forts, invincibles et sa vengeance serait sanglante.

La salive commença à faire son effet sur ses lèvres mais de là où ils étaient Derek et Scott avaient bien eu le temps de voir son visage marqué. Une certaine fureur avait envahi Derek et il devait se maîtriser pour ne pas se lancer à la poursuite de l'Alpha pour le mettre en pièce, le réduire à l'état de chair sanglante et suppliante. Même si, seul, c'était impossible, il se sentait la force intérieur de le faire grâce à la rage qui le consumait. Prenant une profonde inspiration pour s'humaniser, il voulut s'approcher doucement de Stiles pour le réconforter mais les autres adolescents le devancèrent et l'aidèrent à se relever.

Scott le traita d'inconscient et de fou. Il aurait pu perdre son meilleur ami ce soir. Mais Stiles n'en avait cure. Son plan avait plus que fonctionné, ils formaient une meute maintenant face à toutes menaces extérieures. Quand les autres réaliseraient, il saurait qu'il avait fait le bon choix. Ça serait la meilleure des protections. Il avait hâte de leur faire comprendre dans quoi ils avaient mis les pieds.

-De quoi tu te plains Scott. Tu vas avoir un nouveau frère et deux nouveaux amis dans la confidence. On est tous vivants, elle est pas belle la vie, relativisa Stiles tentant d'allumer une première lumière dans l'esprit de son meilleur ami. On devrait plutôt être auprès de Danny là, si tu veux mon avis. Il en a plus besoin que moi, tu vois ce que je veux dire,insista-t-il un peu lourdement.

Ravi d'avoir une excuse pour détourner l'attention de lui, il passa devant Derek et résista à l'envie de se jeter dans ses bras comme s'il ne voulait pas le contaminer avec cette odeur infecte et corrompue. Lydia regarda bizarrement la scène, elle sentait qu'entre les deux garçons, il y avait plus que de l'amitié. Et en se tournant vers Scott, elle sut qu'elle n'était pas la seule à avoir remarqué. Seulement, Scott n'avait pas l'air satisfait. Serait-il jaloux ?

Il ne s'était pourtant rien passé à part cette hésitation dans la démarche de Stiles, ce drôle de regard sur le visage de Derek. Rien de tangible, peut-être un truc de loup-garou. Jackson lui toucha doucement l'épaule et la guida pour rejoindre Danny dehors. La mâchoire serrée, Scott les suivit en silence.

Sur le parking, il fut décidé de se rendre chez les Whittemore, la maison étant vide pour le week-end. Scott chargea son vélo à l'arrière de la jeep de Stiles et monta sur le siège passager. Trop heureux que Jackson leur ouvre sa maison car il ne se voyait pas expliquer à sa mère pourquoi il débarquait avec autant de monde sans l'avoir prévenu et il savait d'avance que le père de Stiles refuserait qu'une bande d'ado envahisse la maison du shérif.

Son ami venait de subir une agression et Scott s'inquiétait pour lui. Bon, il s'inquiétait également de ce qui se tramait entre lui et Derek mais il ne pouvait le lui dire sans que ça passe pour une inexplicable et soudaine crise de jalousie. Et, ce n'était pas le moment pour ça.

-T'es sûr que ça va ? s'enquit-il après que le moteur est démarré.

-A part que je suis la cible privilégiée d'un malade mentale qui se trouve être un loup garou Alpha ? Je trouve que ça va plutôt pas mal oui. Et alors, votre entrée de groupe était de toute splendeur, au top. Belle chorégraphie ! Super les gars, façon super héros. Surtout Lydia avec sa lance incendie, très wonder woman.

Et Stiles ne fut plus qu'un long monologue ininterrompu jusqu'à leur arrivée chez Jackson. Exubérant à souhait, faisant rire Scott qui n'arrivait pas à en placer une, autre que pour surenchérir, content d'être avec son ami qui semblait finalement en pleine forme après les instants d'angoisse de ces dernières heures et son tête à tête avec un monstre. Le deuxième en deux jours, il allait falloir revoir les règles concernant ses rendez-vous. Stiles semblait finalement égal à lui-même, ce qui le rassurait.

En arrivant, Scott sauta de la voiture et alla aider à installer Danny dans la chambre d'ami. Stiles soupira de soulagement quand son ami se fut enfin éloigné de lui. De loin, il aperçut Derek le couver du regard. Mais, il ne pouvait pas aller vers lui. Il avala difficilement et posa sa tête contre sa portière jusqu'à ce que Lydia vienne vers lui. Elle lui serra doucement le bras et l'entraina vers la maison de son petit-ami. Passant devant le brun, elle l'invita du regard à entrer.

Jackson, aidé d'Allison et Scott, avait investi la grande chambre d'ami pour déposer son ami Danny. Après cela, il était allé chercher ce qu'il fallait pour désinfecter et nettoyer la blessure sanglante. Ils durent découper son t-shirt pour avoir accès plus facilement à la morsure.

Une fois confortablement installé et soigné, Derek expliqua que toutes émotions fortes pouvaient générer une transformation mais que normalement, il n'y avait rien à craindre avant la prochaine pleine lune, tant qu'il resterait calme. A ce moment là, il faudrait l'enfermer et Scott également. Ce dernier lui lança un regard mauvais par habitude. Il ne supportait pas quand l'autre mettait en doute sa maîtrise (il est vrai assez aléatoire parfois), surtout devant tout le monde.

De manière général, Scott ne supportait pas Derek et son ton paternaliste. Sa façon de vouloir lui dicter sa conduite, de se comporter comme une sorte de guide, son air narquois, sa façon de se pavaner et bref tout en lui l'agaçait. Monsieur je suis né comme ça et toi, tu dois tout apprendre.

Danny était de plus en plus brûlant, visiblement, il serait un loup-garou ce qui rassura tout le monde. Perdre un camarade n'aurait pas été acceptable pour les adolescents, alors savoir qu'il serait un loup-garou était une bonne nouvelle. Surtout pour Jackson.

Depuis quand le monde fabriquait-il des êtres comme eux ? Pas comme les loups-garous non, comme ces jeunes.

C'est vrai, s'étonna intérieurement Stiles. Une attaque de loup-garou au lycée et personne ne finissait en crise d'hystérie. Non, c'était normal et pourquoi pas se faire des vampires demain ? Ok, maintenant, notre pote qui aurait pu mourir va se transformer en loup à chaque pleine lune, très bien, n'oubliez pas de faire vos devoirs ! Personne ne trouvait ça étonnant, fantastique au moins ? Etait-il le seul à s'en rendre compte ? En même temps, c'était pas plus mal. Faire preuve d'autant de pragmatisme les aidait à survivre et à surmonter à peu prêt tout.

-Maintenant, il faut vraiment que tout le monde ait conscience que le secret est notre seul protection. Il y a des gens qui veulent nous tuer. L'alpha de ce soir qui veut agrandir sa meute et revendique ce territoire. Il a déjà transformé deux d'entre vous. Scott avait refusé de faire partie de sa meute ce qui l'a amené à s'attaquer au suivant, expliqua Derek soucieux pour le reste des adolescents et Stiles en particulier qu'il couva un instant du regard ce qui agaça encore plus Scott.

\- Il faut rester ensemble le plus possible. Ensemble, on est plus fort, renchérit Stiles sentant que s'était le moment des explications et d'étaler son coup de génie. La meute est faite pour assurer la protection de chacun de ses membres. Même l'alpha a compris que nous en étions une désormais. C'est pour cela qu'il a renoncé ce soir. Il va y réfléchir à deux fois si nous sommes en groupe. Nous sommes une meute.

La déclaration de Stiles avait impressionné son auditoire. Surtout Derek qui prenait de plus en plus conscience des qualités du jeune homme. Cet humain avait percé leur mode de fonctionnement et le mettait en application pour leur permettre à tous de survivre. Ce mec était vraiment un génie. Retournant le plan de l'Alpha contre lui, il était entrain de les réunir et leur faire accepter un fait, ensemble nous somme plus forts. Un vrai chef de meute ! C'était ça son plan en détournant l'attention de l'Alpha, il avait misé sur la loyauté de ses camarades. Il avait parié sa vie sur le fait que lui ne les aurait pas abandonnés et partant de là que tous agiraient de même. Ce n'était pas un surdoué mais un fou furieux de miser sur les valeurs humaines, surtout chez des adolescents.

Comment un naïf tel que lui avait-il fait pour survivre dans ce monde de brutes ?

-Alors, je ne sais pas vous mais pour moi ça va être compliqué d'annoncer à mes parents que je ne rentre pas à la maison, glissa Allison.

-Allison, c'est ce que les jeunes font, à savoir passer du temps à trainer en bande. Donne-moi ton téléphone. Je vais expliquer à tes parents que nous passons le week-end ensemble, claqua Lydia autoritaire.

-Juste pour se resituer dans le contexte, ma famille traque les loup-garou, ce sont des chasseurs, répondit Allison mais son intervention ne sembla faire réagir personne et Lydia tendit la main avec plus d'insistance pour obtenir le téléphone.

Voyant qu'elle ne la ferait pas changer d'avis, Allison tendit son smartphone à sa copine. Si elle réussissait à convaincre son père de la laisser passer la nuit hors de la maison, alors elle la considérerait comme une héroïne. En même temps, la soirée avait été suffisamment riches en surprises en tous genres et elle ne serait pas mécontente de rester ici, avec ses amis, là où elle se sentait à la fois utile et en sécurité.

La sonnerie du téléphone de Derek retentit pendant que Lydia exposait un week-end de révision et de détente au père d'Allison. Elle était drôlement convaincante et douée pour les négociations. Il s'éloigna pour répondre à ce numéro inconnu de son répertoire. Peut-être des nouvelles pour sa sœur ? En tout cas, il l'espérait vivement même s'il doutait que le shérif et son équipe aient pu avoir un débouché si rapide.

-Derek Hale ? interrogea la voix du shérif.

-Oui, monsieur Stilinski. Des nouvelles à propos de …, sa phrase mourut, coupée par la voix stressée du shérif.

-Mais où êtes-vous bon sang ? Et pourquoi le téléphone de Stiles est en messagerie ?

-On traîne avec des amis de Stiles, répondit le brun en fronçant les sourcils en entendant la pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix. Je vais vous le passer.

A pas de loup, il s'approcha en souhaitant pouvoir le prendre dans ses bras. Au lieu de cela, il prit l'adolescent par le col et le tira vers lui en lui signifiant que c'était son père. Stiles réajusta son t-shirt en se saisissant du combiné. Les yeux de Derek se plissèrent étrangement quand l'odeur lui parvint. Stiles le mit mentalement au défi d'oser approcher une flamme de son bien et lui lança un regard de circonstance puis se concentra sur sa conversation en s'éloignant prudemment.

-Ouais, ben avec Scott, commença-t-il. Nan, t'inquiète pas, on est chez Jackson. Voyons papa, pourquoi irait-on saccager le lycée ? Nous sommes des ados, je te rappelle que le vendredi soir, nous préférons nous tenir loin de cet endroit maudit et traîner entre potes, avec aussi Danny et Lydia et Allison. Pourquoi, il s'est passé quelque chose là bas ?demanda-t-il curieux.

-Juste du vandalisme, soupira-t-il soulagé. C'est bien que Scott et toi vous ouvriez à d'autres amis et ne veniez plus traîner sur des scènes de crime.

-Tu as dit que c'était juste du vandalisme, tiqua Stiles et tous les loup-garou présents tendirent l'oreille.

-Passez une bonne soirée et branche ton téléphone ! coupa le shérif en terminant la communication.

Stiles maugréa qu'il n'avait plus de téléphone, que celui-ci pourrissait en piteux état au fond des bois derrière chez eux. Bravo l'écologie. Pourquoi trier les déchets si c'était pour ne pas mettre son téléphone au recyclage. Du grand n'importe quoi Stilinski ! En plus de ça, il voyait déjà la tête de son père quand il avouerait qu'il lui fallait encore un appareil de remplacement. Pire, s'il se voyait contraint de lui avouer comment il l'avait perdu. En parlant de remplacement, son t-shirt était en danger ainsi que le reste des fringues où le psychopathe avait glissé ses mains. A cette évocation, il eut un haut le cœur, suivit d'une sueur froide.

De dos par rapport aux autres, il eut la chance que personne ne voit son expression. Doucement, il franchit l'espace menant au couloir et s'éclipsa.


	5. Troubles

**_« L'amour est une folie de l'échange. »_ **

 

 

 

Chapitre 5 : Troubles

 

 

De dos par rapport aux autres, il eut la chance que personne ne voit son expression. Doucement, il franchit l'espace menant au couloir et s'éclipsa.

Il fallait qu'il passe d'urgence sous la douche se dit-il en sortant complètement de la pièce. Ce n'était pas le moment de craquer devant tout le monde. D'ailleurs, pourquoi craquait-il ? Il n'y avait vraiment pas de quoi. Il ne s'était rien passé. Absolument rien. Il s'en était tenu au plan et ça avait marché, voilà tout ce qu'il y avait à retenir. Pourtant, le sentiment impérieux de devoir se laver pour effacer la présence de l'homme sur son corps se faisait de plus en plus perceptible. Un halètement de panique franchit soudainement ses lèvres tremblantes et il se décida à avancer.

Tournant un peu sur lui-même pour repérer les lieux, il partit en exploration à la recherche d'une salle de bain dans la maison Whittemorienne. Cette baraque était gigantesque, il lui avait presque fallu un GPS pour trouver une baignoire. Sans se soucier des convenances, il fit couler l'eau et commença à enlever ses vêtements. En relevant son visage vers le miroir, il eut comme un choc et recula vivement. Etait-il vraiment ce gars au regard vide ?

Une larme traitresse coula et il crut à nouveau sentir le pouce de l'Alpha contre sa pommette, effaçant la perle d'eau salée. Rapidement, ce fut le déluge. Il se sentait ridicule. Ça n'avait pas de sens de pleurer pour ça. La chance avait été avec lui et l'autre n'avait rien fait de dramatique. Comment avait-il pu en arriver là ?

Prenant le savon, il frotta rageusement son t-shirt puis son jeans. Il finit par jeter le tout dans la baignoire et s'y glisser à son tour pour faire subir à chaque parcelle de sa peau le même traitement. Passant et repassant le savon, à s'en faire rougir la peau.

Son visage ne portait pourtant plus les marques des morsures mais il les sentait ! Il sentait les lèvres prédatrices contres les siennes, sa langue dans sa bouche, ses mains sur son corps, son esprit s'infiltrant dans le sien. Un haut le cœur fit remonter de la bile le long de sa gorge, brûlant et piquant tout sur son passage, menaçant de faire couler de nouvelles larmes.

Ramenant ses genoux contre sa poitrine, il les entoura de ses bras et se berça pour se réconforter. Tout ceci aurait pu vraiment mal tourner, il devait s'estimer chanceux et arrêter de pleurer pour rien. Il l'avait juste toucher bordel, juste toucher. Frôler, caresser. Ce n'était rien ça. Ça aurait pu être pire. Bien pire.

Mais que se passerait-il la prochaine fois ? Une fois, c'était un accident, deux fois, une coïncidence et trois une tendance ! Et, l'Alpha avait l'air d'un gars qui ne se contentait pas d'un simple « non ». Son genre n'était pas non plus de renoncer à une proie. Et, Stiles n'était que trop conscient d'être devenu sa proie. Au fond de lui, il savait qu'il ne devait pas y avoir de prochaine fois ! Jamais ! Il n'était pas sûr d'y survivre.

Refusant de subir d'avantage, il se redressa brusquement dans la baignoire, bomba le torse et se fixa dans le miroir droit dans les yeux. Avec satisfaction, il vit une flamme étinceler dans son regard. La vie avait beau être injuste avec lui, il n'abandonnerait pas sans combattre. Il pointa un index impérieux et défia son reflet. Ose pleurer, ose te morfondre. Il y a pire dans la vie. T'es plus fort que ça. T'es Stiles Stilinski ! Un être au QI supérieur, ayant par deux fois déjà échappé à un Alpha. Auto-motivation à son niveau maximum. Il agita son doigt vengeur pour s'invectiver silencieusement. C'est à ce moment précis qu'il remarqua ce qui n'allait pas sur son corps.. Ou plutôt ce qui allait sur ce corps dont il se souciait si peu d'ordinaire.

L'index s'abaissa et se porta à son coté. Sur son flanc, il ne restait aucune marque de son agression de la veille. Troublé, il tira légèrement sur sa peau, celle-ci était vierge de toute blessure. Sa main repassa plusieurs fois, émerveillé. L'œuvre de Derek sans aucun doute, il était le seul à avoir pu. Pu quoi ? Le soigner magiquement ? Au moyen de sa salive surnaturelle ? Pendant qu'il dormait…

Il l'avait léché durant son sommeil ? Perturbant. Ce gars avait de curieuse façon de montrer son affection. C'était quoi ça de le lécher alors qu'il dormait ? Comment devait-il le prendre ? Certainement comme une preuve de l'attachement du loup, vu que l'action visait à le soigner et non à l'empoisonner. Mais pourquoi l'avait-il fait ? Avait-il eu un moment d'égarement ? Une folie passagère, comme le câlin du matin ou le baiser dans le bureau de son père.

Une nouvelle méthode de torture selon lui, avant il le frappait, maintenant, il le déstabilisait autrement. Démon !

Derek le loup à la salive curatrice … non vraiment, ça sonnait mal. Derek le loup protecteur. Derek le loup curieusement flippant …

Il avait du mal à imaginer la langue de Derek en contact avec sa peau, associer sa langue de loup léchant ses blessures. Derek l'ayant soigner intentionnellement de la meilleure manière dont il disposait. laissant sa petite langue parcourir son flanc, c'était hautement érotique. Il avait pris soin de lui, il était venu le chercher, le sauver à deux reprises en moins de 24 heures.

Mon Dieu ! Derek exécutant un soin de loup-garou sur lui, il n'en revenait pas d'avoir raté ce phénomène !

Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? Etait-ce à cause de sa promesse de le protéger tant qu'il tenait son rôle de petit-ami ? Le pourrait-il toujours ? Un frisson d'émotions violentes le parcourut soudainement. Pris dans une sorte de tourbillon étourdissant, il fallait qu'il sorte, qu'il le voit. Stiles voulait l'avoir physiquement près de lui, il en avait besoin pour son équilibre, pour retrouver son calme. Il sentait qu'il ne pouvait-être bien loin …

/

* * *

/

Lydia vit Derek suivre Stiles et intercepta Scott quand il voulut sortir à sa suite. Elle pensait qu'ils valaient mieux laisser les deux autres seuls et que l'attitude de Scott, quelle qu'elle soit, ne serait pas d'une grande aide.

-Scott, peux-tu aider Jackson ? Je crois que Danny s'agite vraiment beaucoup.

Sans même attendre la fin de la phrase de Lydia, Scott se dirigea immédiatement vers le lit où en effet, le mordu se soulevait avec les yeux jaunes vifs. Maudissant brièvement Derek de le laisser gérer ça, il plaqua sauvagement le corps grâce au sien sur le lit. Il aurait préféré échanger leur place et rejoindre Stiles en le laissant s'occuper de la transformation de Danny.

Etant passé par là, il ne voulait pas non plus laisser le gardien affronter ça tout seul juste pour voir ce que Derek fabriquait avec Stiles. Il savait que l'autre ne pourrait rien faire de grave ici. Surtout qu'il pouvait entendre ce qui se passait dans la maison, il suffirait à Stiles de parler un tout petit peu fort et il saurait de quoi il retourne.

A cet instant précis, Danny avait plus besoin de lui. Son corps se distordait par endroit avant de reprendre forme humaine. Ses griffes sortaient puis ses ongles réapparaissaient. Tout n'était que chaos et désordre dans ce corps en ébullition. Il risquait de blesser les autres s'il ne le focalisait pas sur une pensée. Il était impensable de le laisser seul. Qu'est ce que Derek avait de plus important à faire que de s'occuper d'un nouveau loup garou ? Lui qui était si à cheval sur la sécurité et le secret depuis leur première rencontre.

-Ecoute Danny, tu entends nos cœurs battre ? Concentre toi sur le rythme, lui conseilla-t-il. C'est comme une musique relaxante. Tu dois trouver une source d'apaisement pour te contrôler.

Danny cria en sentant son corps s'enflammer, un long râle de souffrance puis plus rien, avant d'être à nouveau secouer de spasmes violents. Jackson arriva avec des torchons remplis de glaçons qu'il plaça délicatement autour de Scott et Danny. Il était un peu désemparé face à la souffrance de ce dernier. Cet état devait rapidement cesser au dire des deux autres loups de la maison et il avait hâte, oui vraiment hâte, que son ami reprenne conscience. Il n'était pas à l'aise face à ça.

-Ça va aller, vint le rassurer Allison en posant une main amicale sur son épaule.

Il ne la repoussa pas trop heureux de ce contact. Cette soirée ne s'était pas exactement passée comme prévue. A cette heure-ci, ils aurait dû être en boîte avec Danny. Une sortie pour que ce dernier surmonte sa récente rupture. Rupture que Jackson avait plus ou moins précipité. A sa décharge, il voulait bien faire. Niveau méthode, il s'était comporté comme un vrai connard. Niveau amitié, il se jugeait avoir été à la hauteur. Son amitié avec Danny avait un peu mis à mal par la dépression qui avait suivi, mais Danny lui avait pardonné encore. Parce qu'il savait que sur le fond, il était meilleur que sur la forme. Maintenant, Danny incarnait celui qui serait meilleur sur le fond que sur la forme. Ce trait d'humour lui rendit le sourire.

Jusqu'à présent, il n'avait eu que Danny et Lydia comme vrais amis et il n'avait jamais vu aucun d'eux dans une situation aussi critique. A un moment donné, il aida Scott en épongeant la peau brûlante de Danny et quand un calme relatif arriva enfin, il se laissa tomber sur le sol pour s'adosser au lit.

/

* * *

/

Derek attendait derrière la porte de la salle de bain où Stiles s'était retranché. Il hésitait à franchir les quelques mètres qui les séparaient. Il avait compris ce que l'alpha lui avait fait subir et il ne pouvait pas en parler de but en blanc sans s'énerver. La rage qu'il ressentait, il devait la mettre de côté. Ne pas la laisser lui brûler les entrailles. Ce n'était pas lui qui était blessé, qui avait souffert. Il devait donc aborder le problème sous un autre angle et ne pas brusquer Stiles. Lui-même était prêt à réduire à l'état de déchets organiques le monstre ayant posé ses sales pattes sur le garçon. Comme si cet affront marquait sa propre chaire.

Il vivait la souffrance et le supplice de Stiles dans son corps et dans son âme.

Déchiré, il avait entendu les larmes silencieuses, l'agitation frénétique, perçu l'odeur du savon remplaçant peu à peu celle du loup et les battements de son cœur faire les montagnes russes. La façon dont l'Alpha l'avait traité, visiblement pour la deuxième fois, était horrible et totalement incompréhensible pour le loup qu'il était. Il n'osait imaginé ce que Stiles pouvait réellement ressentir. La fragilité, les tentatives d'analyse, l'incompréhension.

L'horreur de la scène lui revint en pleine face. Les marques sur ses lèvres tendres que les siennes avaient goûté peu de temps avant, les mains caressant ce corps qui ne lui appartenait pas, ses doigts s'accaparant l'innocence incarnée. Ce fou furieux avait tenté de le violer. Au fond de lui, il sentait le besoin de hurler de douleur à la place de Stiles qui se murait dans le silence angoissant du secret.

Il voulait le prendre dans ses bras et effacer tout ça, lui assurer qu'il était là et qu'il laverait cet affront dans le sang. Qu'il mettrait les tripes de ce salaud à l'air ! Ses crocs sortaient prêts à dévorer le cœur de l'ennemi. Oui, il allait se baigner dans son sang pour obtenir un semblant de paix.

Mais, Stiles préfèrerait faire comme si de rien était, comme la veille. Il essayerai certainement de cacher ses blessures psychologiques sous une couche de normalité écœurante d'hypocrisie. C'était son moyen de défense. Son moyen d'être fort, malgré les horreurs qu'il pouvait vivre.

Le réduisant ainsi au rôle de spectateur impuissant, au même titre que les autres. Or, il devait l'assurer de son soutien, c'était son rôle en tant que compagnon. Maitrisant son envie de vengeance sanglante, il obligea son corps à reprendre conscience de son humanité. L'adolescent et son bien être comptait plus que l'apaisement de son ego.

Au moment où il se décida enfin à frapper à la porte pour s'assurer de l'état du garçon, de curieux bruits se firent entendre du côté de Stiles. Sa main en suspend frôla le bois sans le cogner avant de retomber le long de son corps.

-Derek ? murmura doucement Stiles derrière le battant de telle manière que seul un loup à moins de 1 mètre de lui puisse entendre sa demande.

-Je suis là, répondit-il immédiatement.

-J'ai pas de vêtements de rechange, se plaignit l'adolescent en continuant d'une voix très basse.

Soupirant, Derek entra. Il balaya la scène et son regard s'arrêta sur le corps nu et tremblant de Stiles, serrant ses vêtements trempés contre lui, le tout ruisselant sur le carrelage noir. Trouvant que l'adolescent était suffisamment perturbé comme cela, il évita de lui faire remarquer qu'il lui aurait suffit d'ouvrir un placard pour prendre au moins une serviette. A la place, il en sortit une lui-même et en enveloppa Stiles délicatement.

Conscient que sa peau habituellement pâle était anormalement rougie par une utilisation excessive du savon, il n'osa pas frotter pour le sécher.

Stiles voulut parler mais il se ravisa. Derek pencha la tête sur le côté semblant attendre qu'il se décide. D'autres auraient pu entendre la conversation et Stiles se contenta de savoir qu'il aurait pu lui en parler. Derek se contenta de savoir que Stiles lui faisait confiance. Tout était dit dans un regard suspendu entre eux.

Derek ferait comme le garçon voudrait. Ils feraient comme si de rien était. Comme si rien était arrivé. Si Stiles voulait enterrer ce souvenir, il creuserait le trou pour lui et garderait la tombe. Protecteur, il priait pourtant pour ne pas être le gardien d'autres inhumanités.

Puis, il enleva son jeans et le lui tendit, avant de lui mettre sa veste en cuir sur les épaules. L'enveloppant de ses grands bras pour la refermer, il enserrait en réalité l'adolescent dans son parfum pour le marquer comme sien. Les manches tombèrent par-dessus les poignets marqués d'immenses bleus, cachant ainsi les traces visibles de la puissance de l'étau avec lequel l'Alpha l'avait maintenu.

En l'enfilant, Stiles eut l'impression de revêtir une armure et il se sentit protégé, fort. Depuis le temps qu'il rêvait d'avoir une veste en cuir comme celle-ci. Trop la classe, se dit-il et il vit que le loup lui souriait doucement, étrangement. Une certaine tendresse émanait de son regard, Stiles le trouva attirant dans la lumière crue de cette salle de bain. Magnétique.

Soudain, son souffle devint plus haletant, son cœur battit plus fort, une lueur fugace traversa son regard. Stiles fit un pas en avant comme aimanté vers le corps du loup. Derek lui souriait avec chaleur et une pointe d'incertitude. Dans le fond de ses yeux une lueur lupine étincela sous la pulsion des émotions qui le traversait.

Comme hypnotisé, Stiles leva une main pour se raccrocher au loup, vérifier qu'il était bien réel. Mais avant d'avoir pu le toucher, il se rappela de ne pas écouter cette poussée instinctive, que Derek n'était pas réellement son petit-ami et qu'en plus de cela, il n'était même pas gay ! Enfin, il n'en était pas bien certain. Ses pensées étaient vraiment trop embrouillées et instables. Il ne savait plus ce qu'il voulait ou ressentait.

Gêné, il détourna le regard et fixa son tas de fringues imbibées de flotte et de savon.

Derek se retrouvait en boxer avec un t-shirt, néanmoins cela ne semblait pas le déranger outre mesure. Il ne pouvait tout de même pas laisser Stiles errer nu. Déjà parce qu'habiller, il représentait bien trop de tentations, alors sans vêtement, avec cet air vulnérable. Son regard s'alluma quelques instants en frôlant ce corps avant de reporter, lui aussi, son attention sur les habits humides.

Le plus jeune réunit ses affaires mouillées dans la grande serviette et emporta le tout hors de la salle de bain, loin des manies pyromanes du grand méchant loup. Une fois lui avait suffit et il espérait grandement que l'odeur de savon suffirait à les sauver.

-Ça te donne un air de mauvais garçon, lui dit Lydia quand elle le croisa dans la cuisine.

Bien content de retrouver une présence humaine progressive, Stiles lui lança un sourire timide, loin de ceux qu'il tentait, il n'y a pas si longtemps en sa présence. Lydia s'en contenta et lui glissa son verre d'eau à moitié plein dans la main.

Puis, voyant son fardeau dégoulinant, elle lui trouva un sac plastique pour le débarrasser de ce poids. La jeune fille ne semblait absolument pas gênée par leur dégaine, trouvant presque normal que Derek lui ait filé la moitié de ses vêtements. Elle aurait fait pareil. Derek se tenait derrière Stiles, dans une posture entre le protecteur et le prédateur. Lydia aimait cette présence sans vraiment savoir pourquoi.

Enfin, elle avisa sérieusement Derek avec lequel elle n'avait pas eu bien le temps de se familiariser et le jaugea d'un coup d'œil rapide. Vraiment beau gosse, au corps bien dessiné, pas du tout son genre, mais ça n'avait aucune importance étant donné sa relation avec Stiles. Vraiment adorable.

-A la guerre comme à la guerre, déclara-t-il de marbre, n'ayant rien loupé de l'attitude de Lydia.

-Venez, je vais vous donner ce qu'il faut. Jackson a des armoires pleines, sourit-elle sincère et avant que les garçons ne protestent, elle ajouta : vous savez truc de meute, prendre soin des autres, alors hop ! Pas de discussion.

Elle pointa une porte du doigt et les obligea à suivre. Lydia était autoritaire et aucun n'avait la force de s'opposer ce soir. Instinctivement, Derek savait qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance, certainement parce qu'elle ressemblait un peu à Stiles, en beaucoup plus calme, plus sûre d'elle, plus intégrée à la vie sociale, plus normale en bref. Egalement très intelligente, elle avait immédiatement compris le sens du mot meute dans la bouche de Stiles et ce que cela impliquait. Son attitude le montrait clairement depuis tout à l'heure. Et puis, au lycée, elle avait fait preuve d'un courage et d'un sens tactique qui avait provoqué une vague de respect de la part de Derek. Surtout quand elle avait cloué le bec de Scott quand il avait essayé de l'envoyer balader.

Encore elle qui lui avait brièvement expliqué la situation à son réveil, lui permettant de sauver Stiles.

Aussi, le mystérieux Derek Hale se laissait faire calmement, sans montrer les crocs ou grogner ou n'importe quelle autre attitude qu'il adoptait fréquemment pour indiquer son désaccord. C'était bien agréable de se laisser prendre en charge comme au temps où il vivait en meute avec toute sa famille.

Cela lui laissait le temps de repenser à cette soirée et plus particulièrement au monstre. Il était quasiment certain de connaître l'Alpha, de l'avoir croisé, fréquenté. Sa fourrure et son odeur étaient mémorisés dans ses souvenirs d'enfance. Ça l'agaçait de ne pas mettre un nom dessus. Si seulement, il avait prêté plus d'attention à son entourage, au lieu de se laisser vivre comme un sauvage pratiquement toute son insouciante jeunesse.

Troublé, il jetait de fréquent coup d'œil à Stiles pour s'assurer que ce dernier ne se briserait pas d'un instant à l'autre sous ses yeux. A la surface de ses émotions flottaient la colère et la tristesse d'avoir laissé ça se produire et de ne pas savoir comment aider Stiles à le gérer. Il ne restait que l'impuissance et l'attente devant les réactions de Stiles.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils rejoignirent le reste de leurs amis, de leur meute en fait maintenant. Stiles n'avait pas voulu quitter la veste de Derek pour enfiler un t-shirt plus confortable. Il se sentait plus rassuré par le contact du cuir à même sa peau, baignant dans une aura protectrice. Déstabilisé, Scott retroussa ses narines, humant de sa place l'air autour de son ami. Un parfum magnétique, puissant, l'entourait comme un territoire marqué par un loup. Tout à la fois, une marque de possession et une mise en garde.

Dans son regard assombri, on pouvait lire le reproche suivant : « tu sens comme Derek ». Mais, Stiles ne regardait pas Scott et il aurait de toute façon répliquer que c'était mieux que de sentir le pervers dérangé ou le chien mouillé. Il traversa la pièce et prit place près de Jackson dont le dos reposait contre le lit au plus près de son ami.

La nuit était bien avancée et il avait eu sa dose d'émotions fortes. Comme les autres, il souhaitait dormir, se refaire des forces. Alors, emmitouflé dans l'armure du loup, épaule contre épaule avec Jackson, il se laissa partir dans un sommeil sans rêve. Allison somnolait déjà dans le seul fauteuil de la pièce, ses bras entourant ses genoux. Scott serrait le corps du futur loup-garou secoué de spasmes par moment, contre lui et Derek se plaça de l'autre côté sur le lit. Scott ne daigna pas lui accorder un regard et fut en plus vexer que Derek ne le remarque pas.

Aucun n'avait osé aller s'allonger dans une des nombreuses autres chambres. Préférant se rassurer dans la proximité alors que le matin même, ils n'étaient que de simples copains.

Lydia ricana intérieurement en regardant le trio de loups occuper le lit et l'attitude puérile de Scott. Puis, elle vint s'allonger de manière à ce que sa tête repose sur les jambes de son petit-ami. Automatiquement, la main de Jackson se mit à lui caresser les cheveux dans geste apaisant. Son petit-ami était la seule personne à savoir la tranquilliser, et aussi le seul à pouvoir l'agacer au point de générer une réaction de type attaque nucléaire.

Elle tendit la sienne vers celle de Stiles et la lui serra brièvement pour le remercier de tout ce qu'il avait fait ce soir. Il avait donné de sa personne pour poser les fondations d'une meute atypique maintenant, c'était à chacun d'eux d'y mettre une pierre pour construire un édifice solide. Lydia avait pris la mesure du danger et elle ne remercierait jamais assez son camarade s'ils se sortaient tous de ça. Elle consacrerait toute son énergie à ce projet s'il le fallait.

Avant de sombrer dans le sommeil, Derek laissa ses doigts errer vers l'épaule de Stiles, s'assurant qu'il était bien là, près de lui. Il se concentra sur sa respiration et sentit l'adolescent s'assoupir. Son contact le rassura suffisamment pour qu'il puisse reporter une partie de son attention sur Danny.

Vers midi le lendemain, une faim de loup réveilla Danny coincé entre Scott et Derek.

-Je me réveille entre deux mecs super sexy et je ne me souviens même pas de ma nuit, c'est bien ma veine, dit-t-il entre deux bâillements.

-Moi, je m'en souviens et t'étais pas beau à voir, plaisanta Jackson en lui répondant immédiatement.

-Tu me raconteras ta version quand j'aurais bu 2 litres d'eau parce que là, je meurs de soif et ma mémoire a des trous gros comme l'Arizona.

-C'est normal, assura Derek en se levant souplement. Bienvenue dans ton nouveau corps.

Danny lui jeta un drôle de regard avant de frotter son épaule douloureuse. Bien que pratiquement guéri, une large marque de morsure était encore bien visible. Les corps se mirent en mouvement, s'étirèrent et geignirent d'avoir dormi dans des positions plus ou moins confortables. Délicatement, Jackson réveilla Stiles en repoussant sa tête de son épaule. Ce dernier sursauta désorienté. Il avait mal partout et il se demanda un instant pourquoi le visage de Jackson était à quelques centimètres du sien. C'était comme de se réveiller nez à truffes avec son chat quand il avait 10 ans. Fortement bizarre.

Pas autant que le regard de Derek le transperçant depuis l'endroit où il se tenait. Cela lui donna envie de se lever immédiatement et de se trouver une occupation, n'importe laquelle. Lydia réajusta sa coiffure sommairement, interrogeant Stiles et Jackson du regard. Puis à travers la pièce, Jackson envoya des vêtements propres à Danny. Danny occupait souvent cette chambre quand il venait chez son ami. Il avait donc quelques affaires dans la commode.

Chez lui, ce n'était pas toujours la joie et pour Jackson non plus, ils étaient aussi proches que deux amis peuvent l'être et avec Lydia, ils formaient un trio assez soudés.

-Je tuerai pour avaler quelque chose, déclara Allison en poussant un peu tout le monde pour essayer de trouver la cuisine.

Derek observait Stiles du coin de l'œil et s'assurait que tout allait bien. Il détaillait son corps et le moindre de ses mouvements pour détecter une blessure qui aurait pu lui échapper la veille. Il vit la main de Scott attraper le poignet de Stiles et le tirer à lui. L'adolescent tressaillit légèrement entre douleur et angoisse qu'il cacha rapidement en se dégageant d'un geste souple et naturel. Scott se pendit à son ami pour plaisanter avec lui et l'éloigner de l'attention suspecte que lui portait le brun ténébreux. Il ne savait pas encore ce que l'autre manigançait mais il ne se servirait pas de Stiles pour arriver à ses fins.

Le simple fait de le voir lui porter de l'attention le dégoutait, tout comme cette odeur qu'arborait Stiles depuis la veille. Un peu comme s'il devenait une extension de ce loup-garou ténébreux et asocial.

-Quelle patience ! lui fit remarquer Danny. Je ne sais pas si je supporterai aussi bien qu'un autre gars s'accroche à mon copain. Quand bien même, ce ne serait qu'un geste de camaraderie et que ces deux là ont toujours eu une certaine proximité.

-Danny ! coupa Lydia. Tu ne crois pas que c'est le moment où tu pars t'hydrater avant d'énerver le gars qu'il ne faut pas dès le matin ?

Danny jeta un regard à Derek en remarquant qu'en effet, il avait la mâchoire légèrement contractée et qu'il faisait un effort visible pour se contenir. Il jugea préférable de déguerpir quand il vit les sourcils froncés du brun et surtout ses narines se dilater dans un signe évident de colère, fixant rageusement la main de Scott se resserrer sur l'épaule de Stiles. Il lui restait encore un brin d'instinct de survie et il se promit de ne pas aborder le sujet des amours devant quiconque avant un bon moment.

Ce qui avait énervé Derek, c'était de voir Scott toucher le poignet de Stiles sans prendre en compte les traces de l'agression de la veille. Scott n'avait même pas fait attention au sursaut angoissé de son ami. Derek avait dû retenir un grognement de rage, il ne pouvait pas sauter sur Scott sous prétexte de protéger Stiles. Ça aurait pu paraître exagérer comme réaction et effrayer l'adolescent plutôt que de le rassurer.

La blonde soupira agacée pour amener l'attention de Derek sur elle. Quand il daigna lui jeter un regard, Scott et Stiles avaient disparu dans le couloir. Elle lui fit un petit sourire forcé qui ressemblait fort à une grimace réprobatrice. Jackson se tenait juste derrière elle, prêt à intervenir si le loup la menaçait. Sa main fit signe à son petit-ami que tout allait bien et qu'il pouvait descendre prendre tranquillement ses suppléments vitaminés ou autre. Lentement, Jackson s'obligea à sortir de la chambre d'ami et il regarda la scène une dernière fois avant de les laisser seuls pour organiser le petit-déjeuner de la meute.

-Et bien ? finit par demander le loup en haussant les sourcils.

-Rien, répondit tranquillement Lydia.

Un peu surpris, Derek se tourna pour sortir d'un pas paisible, Scott pouvait tenter ce qu'il voulait son odeur supplanterai la sienne sur le corps de Stiles. Le jeune louveteau avait encore bien des choses à apprendre. Cette fille était un peu bizarre tout de même. Sentant une main chaude se glisser sous son bras, il s'arrêta pour se retourner vers Lydia.

-En fait si. Tu ne devrais pas laisser Scott te mettre dans cet état, glissa-t-elle malicieusement en l'entraînant pour rejoindre le reste du groupe.

/

* * *

/

Avec autant d'ordre que possible, ils envahirent la cuisine en plaisantant. La nuit passée avait créé une proximité que des années de lycée n'auraient pas remplacé.

Un résumé enflammé, mené par Scott et Jackson, combla les quelques vides de la mémoire de Danny. Il accepta la partie surnaturelle qui n'avait visiblement pas été une hallucination dû à la prise de stupéfiants à son insu. Il vida d'un trait une bouteille d'eau minéral avant de s'asseoir devant un bol de céréales avec les autres autour de la table.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Stiles écoutait distraitement les conversations en repensant à son petit-déjeuner de la veille. Il savait que Derek était appuyé sur le meuble juste derrière lui, il sentait presque son regard brûlant sur sa nuque. En fait, il aurait voulu être sur ses genoux dans ses bras, contre son torse.

N'importe quoi mon pauvre Stiles, ça ne te réussit vraiment pas de te faire agresser. Tu veux des câlins de Derek ? Et pourquoi pas lui réclamer un baiser pour effacer ceux de l'autre ?

Scott lui fila un coup de pied sous la table pour attirer son attention. L'adolescent releva sa tête vers lui tout en se massant le tibia. Un instant, il crut même avoir entendu Derek grogner face à cet acte de violence gratuite. Si tel avait été le cas, son ami l'ignora royalement.

-Tu comptes préparer encore combien de tartines ? demanda Scott en désignant la montagne que Stiles avait méthodiquement beurré et enduit de confiture.

Stiles haussa les épaules un peu surpris car il ne mangeait habituellement rien le matin. Jetant un regard circulaire, il se tendit à l'extrême en sentant un souffle chaud juste à côté de son oreille. Sachant que s'il tournait la tête, ses lèvres se retrouveraient à quelques millimètres seulement de celles de Derek, il s'obligea à l'immobilité pour ne pas commettre l'irréparable. Une des mains du loup s'appuyait sur son épaule tandis que l'autre raflait plusieurs tartines.

La scène avait figé les attitudes comme si une chape de plomb en fusion venait de couler dans la cuisine. Derek fit un sourire en coin à Scott en coulant sa deuxième main de l'épaule de Stiles vers la table pour se saisir du reste. Dans cette position, il entourait Stiles de ses deux bras musclés. Lydia se demanda s'il se rendait compte de la sensualité de ses gestes autour de son compagnon et décida que non, sinon il n'oserait pas adopter ce genre d'attitude en présence d'adolescents aux hormones bouillonnantes. Elle vit Stiles fondre sur sa chaise, concentré sur le regard enragé de Scott. Comme si Stiles le trahissait.

Derek jubilait de sentir Stiles contre lui, de sentir son corps réagir, se tendre vers lui, réclamer son contact. Sa peau désirant la sienne.

Emportant l'ensemble de son butin, il commença à s'en délecter et quitta à regret la chaleur et la proximité du jeune homme. Une à une, il dégusta les tartines fixant le dos de Stiles alors que Scott le fusillait d'un regard furieux.

-Si tu tiens tant que ça à manger des tartines, je peux t'en faire, décida Allison avant que cet intermède ne se termine en bagarre, comme si les tartines étaient le réel enjeu du conflit

-Ou il peut aussi les faire lui-même, répliqua Lydia sarcastique en regardant Derek engloutir ses précieuses denrées, ce dernier lui proposant une tranche à la confiture d'abricot qu'elle prit dans un sourire complice.

-Et pour l'entraînement de tout à l'heure ? Je me sens dans une forme stupéfiante et j'ai une de ses envies de courir, avoua Danny en changeant de sujet, ne voulant pas se retrouver face à un Derek à la mâchoire crispée et aux narines dilatées.

-Ouais, ben va falloir faire doucement. A la moindre alerte, tu devras sortir du terrain sous n'importe quel prétexte ! répondit Stiles heureux que quelqu'un détourne l'attention de cette scène étrange. Deux louveteaux dans l'équipe, bonjour les dégâts.

-Je ne veux pas d'un autre co-capitaine, râla Jackson pour la forme. Mais au moins, on est sûr de gagner le championnat. Quoi que ça pourrait être considéré comme du dopage non ?

En réponse, Danny catapulta des céréales sur son ami qui répliqua en manquant sa cible de peu. Déjà à fleur de peau, les yeux de Scott brillèrent juste avant qu'il ne saute par-dessus la table pour châtier le coupable. Mû par un réflexe protecteur, Stiles poussa Jackson pour lui éviter de se ramasser le corps du loup-garou en plein élan. Par effet de domino, Allison renversa sa tasse de thé et s'apprêta à se jeter sur Scott pour se venger. Danny la devança pour protéger Jackson d'un nouvel assaut de Scott et ils roulèrent tous les deux en poussant des petits jappements, essayant de jauger leur force. En soulevant Stiles pour le mettre à l'abri derrière lui, Derek allait grogner pour calmer tout le monde et éviter que ça ne dégénère.

Mais, la scène se figea d'elle-même et les rires moururent quand la sonnette d'entrée retentit. Tous se regardèrent. Scott au dessus de Danny dressa l'oreille avant de l'aider à se redresser. Jetant un curieux regard concernant la proximité de Derek par rapport à Stiles, le loup lui répondit par un sourire en coin, un brin provocateur.

-Pour l'amour du ciel ! Je ne pense pas qu'IL sonnerait à la porte, annonça Lydia comme une évidence avant de se lever pour aller ouvrir.

* * *

Alors ? Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Qui est derrière la porte ?


End file.
